Save Me
by SwanQueen99
Summary: 17 year old Emma Swan has just moved to Storybrooke, Maine with her parents and is starting her senior year of high school. When a mysterious girl named Regina Mills catches her eye. There's secrets and prophecies. And Emma is the only one who can save Regina from her darkness. What will happen? High school Swanqueen AU. My first story, Please enjoy. G!P
1. New adventure

**Hey guys. So I loved all of the suggestions I got and I believe that this redo will make the story a lot better and make a lot more sense. I edited it for two days and even got my best friend to look it over and approve. Sorry for before for not writing as much but I hope this time around my muse will be back and I will keep writing. Keep commenting suggestions or message me. I'm all up for new ideas. So here's the redo, enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **17 and a half years ago**_

" _What do you mean, "we have to leave"?" She asked, holding her tiny newborn in her arms_

" _You must leave. If she finds out about your child, she will do everything in her power to get rid of her."_

" _But why?"_

" _Because, there is a prophecy that tells of her downfall and the cause of it is that child in your arms at this very moment. You need to get the child to safety, get the child to safety and when it is time for you to come back, i will let you know."_

 _She looked over to her husband, who nodded and then to her beautiful baby before she looked back to the man with a determined look._

" _If it is what we must do to protect her, then we'll do it. But how will you know how to find us?"_

 _He sighed in relief and gave her a smile, "you leave that up to me."_

 _He walked over to his friends who he considered his family and hugged them both before leaning down and kissing his God daughter on the head, "Good luck and good-bye for now, my sweet Emma."_

* * *

 **Present day**

Darkness

It surrounded me as if it was an animal stalking its prey

I couldn't see anything but all my senses were turned up

I could hear small movement

Of what? I don't know.

I could smell vanilla and apples.

Why? I have no idea.

Then I heard her.

" _Emma!"_

I started running towards the scream. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to get to her, i felt that if I didn't, I would lose her forever.

" _Help me!"_

I just kept running, feeling the wind in my face. I felt my lungs start to burn, but I didn't care.

I started panicking, I couldn't find her but I couldn't live without her.

I need her.

" _Emma!"_

* * *

I sat straight up in my bed, my heart beating outside my chest and my body covered in sweat."

Emma! Honey wake up we gotta get on the road!" I heard my mother screaming from the other room.

I looked over to my clock and saw the flashing lights, 5 am.

I groaned and fell back on my pillow.

This is the 15th time we've moved. The longest place we ever stayed was when I was 13 and we lived in Tallahassee. Even then it was only two years. Any other place we've stayed at has only been for a year. No place to ever call home. Not enough time to make friends. But hey, when I got bullied I only had to endure it until we were gone again.

Only sad part is that I'm almost eighteen and haven't even had my first kiss yet. Matter of fact I never even got close to enough to anyone to even have a girlfriend. Oh yeah right, that's part of the reason I get bullied, I'm gay. The other part of the reason, I'm a girl with a dick. Not a lot of people accept that, an intersexual girl. It's the main reason I keep to myself, if no one knows about it then I don't get noticed. The more I stay invisible, the better.

But this time is different. We've only been here for eight months. I came back to the apartment we were staying at yesterday and I saw a letter on the table and heard my dad telling me to pack up. I didn't care thinking about it at the time, I was used to it. We've been moving around since the day I was born, from what my mom tells me. All these years and I still don't know why we do it. I quit asking where we were going when I was 10 and quit asking if we were ever going to stay in one place long enough to call it home when I was 12. All I knew was that we were going on another adventure, as my father used to tell me. And given our nomadic lifestyle, it was easy to pack up and leave. Between the three of us, we had three boxes and my backpack, we just stuff that in the car and go.

I finally got out of bed and threw on a pair of jeans and my shoes, I already had my hoodie on. I grabbed my backpack, stuffed my alarm clock in it and left the room. No reason to look back at it and say goodbye, no memories to say goodbye to.

"You ready to go babygirl?" My father smiled at me

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back, "off to the next adventure right?"

He patted my shoulder and opened the door "right"

He closed the door behind us and we all piled into the car and started driving down the road, leaving Boston behind us.

As we got on the interstate I plugged my headphones in my ears and looked to the front seat to see my parents smile at each other as they held hands, my father bringing my mother's hand up to his lips. I smiled and saw him smile back at me through the rearview mirror before turning back to the road.

I looked out the window to see the sun rising and listened to "chasing cars", by Snow Patrol as the city faded away and turned into highway. Soon enough the music faded into the background as I was lulled to sleep.

* * *

" _Emma!"_

I jolted awake and tried to catch my breath. I looked out my car window to see nothing but forest. ' _ **what the fuck is up with that dream'**_

I lay my head back and close my eyes, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Emma are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah" I shook my head "just a weird dream, it's all good"

She smiled, "okay, well look out your window."

I raised an eyebrow and did as she said before looking back at her, "all I see is trees"

My dad laughed, "she's talking about the sign about to come up. We're here."

I looked back out the window and saw the sign pass by

" **Welcome to Storybrooke."**

"What's Storybrooke?" I asked

My dad looked at me through the rearview mirror and smiled, "our next adventure."

I smiled back and shrugged my shoulders, putting my headphones back in and looked back out the window to watch the trees pass by.

Though I turned away too soon, because I missed the troubled looks my parents shared along with my father mouthing 'it will be okay' to my mother and kissing her hand to reassure her.

* * *

 **Hey guys, so I'm back to writing. I'm liking how I redid this story, I finally got my rhythm back. I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to introduce you to the new story plot etc. Hope you all like it, don't forget to comment, and feel free to pm me, I'm always up for suggestions or any ideas you think could work with the story. I'm already writing chapter two so I'll have that up next week. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me, I couldn't be more grateful for you all. I'll see you guys next week.**


	2. Family reunion

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I'm in part of the areas that got hit by hurricane Irma and I was without power for about a week. I was still able to write. Just no internet to post. Gotta love the docs app for the phone, am I right?. Anyways here's the next new chapter. I hope everyone is safe and well. Enjoy.**

* * *

Forest turned into fields, fields turned into a few ranches that turned into small houses, and small houses turned into the small shops along the main road.

I took out my phone and looked at my clock, it was 12:30 pm. I could see people walking around. Some had bags in their hands, others stopped and talked to each other, while the rest kept walking but raised their hands up to say hi to one another.

It looked like a quiet little town. It was different from the cities we had usually lived in. For the first time in years, I had to ask.

"Why here?"

My mom looked back at me and smiled

"This was our home growing up before we started traveling."

I looked at her shocked that then turned into a questioning look, "Why'd you leave in the first place?"

"You see how how small this town is so far?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, "yeah?"

"Well you have three types of people here. The stuck, the cowards, and the risk taker's. The ones who stay here, whether it's bc of family or they just have no thought of why to leave; the ones who dream to leave but never do, again bc of family or are too afraid and don't take the chance; and the ones who say "to hell with it" and actually leave and break free. We're-"

"-The lucky risk takers." My father looked back, smiling as he looked at my mother, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly" she smiled back

"That still doesn't tell me why you left?

"We're here." my dad said as he pulled in front of what looked to be a diner called, "Granny's"

"Come on girls, let's get something to eat and stretch our legs." He got out of the car and opened mom's door.

I noticed they just completely deflected my question but I thought for now to just drop it, I'd ask about it later. Right now I wanted out of the car, and food. Food in my mind overrules everything.

We walked through the door to the diner and my stomach grumbled as soon as the I smelled the food.

Everyone looked up from their tables when they heard the bell above the door and just stared at them for a minute before smiling and greeting my parents. Saying "hey!", "look who it is!" and "welcome back!". Some even got up to hug them saying how great it was to see them again. Everyone quieted down when a voice rang throughout the diner.

"Well I'll be damned, David and Mary Margaret Swan. Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes" a woman shouted, smiling as she walked to my parents. She looked to be about in her 50's, grey hair, glasses, I couldn't see her dress because it was covered by an apron but I'm guessing that was Granny.

"Granny!"

 _ **'Yep I guessed right'**_

My mother smiled and ran to the woman and threw herself at her in a hug.

Everyone started laughing and went back to talking to dad and introducing themselves to me and dad introducing me to them.

I looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow, silently asking what was happening.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders,and excused us from the rest and walking both of us to the two women still hugging.

"Hey Granny" he smiled

Granny let go of mom and hugged him. "It's so nice to see you two again, we all missed you."

"We missed you too."

She smiled and pulled out of the embrace to look at me. Her smile got even brighter. I shuffled my feet and looked to the ground

"Is this little Emma?" She asked, cupping my face gently, pulling it back up to look at her.

" Well she's not so little anymore" my father laughed.

"God you're so grown-up!"

" Ruby's about her age now isn't she?" My mother asked.

"Yes. Speaking of which, where is that child? RUBY!"

All of a sudden you could hear pots and pans in the back clank together, as if being dropped and a flushed brunette with red streaks in her hair come through the kitchen door.

I looked at my dad as we both tried to keep from laughing.

"Yes Granny?"

"Honey I'd like to introduce you to David and Mary Margaret Swan. This is your aunt and uncle. I know you don't remember them, you were only a few months old when they left."

I looked at the three adults and interrupted. "Wait, Aunt and Uncle? So you're my grandma and she's my cousin?" I had so many questions and I was so surprised we actually had extended family. Not once had my parents ever mention having any other family. Of course I knew they had parents, everyone comes from somewhere, but they had never talked about that sort of stuff.

Granny laughed and wrapped an arm around my mom and she looked at her with motherly affection, "you could say that"

My mom hugged her back before looking to me to actually explain. "Ruby's mom was my best friend we were inseparable, basically sisters . I practically lived at their house. I consider Granny here as a mother"

"What about your real parents?"

All three adults looked at each other with a sad look. Me and Ruby looked at each other, both confused.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was 12. Granny took me in and raised me as her own." My mother explained.

Granny and dad shared a look as she rubbed mom's arm comfortingly.

"So you're the girl in the pictures with my mom?" Ruby suddenly asked.

My mom smiled and nodded, Ruby started smiling pointing to her, "so you're my Aunt?" Then she pointed to me, "and she's my cousin?"

My mother laughed and nodded her head. Next thing I knew, I heard a squeal of "I have a cousin!" and was being tackled by the girl.

I wrapped my arms around her, laughing as I tried to keep us balanced, she was slightly shorter than me so that wasn't a problem.

Everybody in the diner laughed and clapped to the small family reunion, then went back to their seats.

* * *

Everything had settled back down. Granny gave us a free meal and her and Ruby were leaning on the counter, talking to us. Catching up over the almost 18 years and me and Ruby just getting to know each other.

I got to admit, I'm starting to actually like the fact of being in a place where everyone is basically everyone's family. Well that's at least what I got from Ruby. Because she's a waitress and everyone comes here, she has all the gossip that connects everybody to each other in this small town. But knowing I have a new part of my family was pretty exciting.

I was sipping the hot cocoa with whip cream and cinnamon, talking to Ruby when movement caught my eye from outside the diner.

Three teens walking past. All wearing black. One was a red headed girl with bright blue eyes and she had some kind of green necklace and earrings on. The next was a boy in what looked like a steampunk. He had the long jacket, black dress shirt with a black vest and boots with a top hat on. And the last one was a girl in the middle of them. I couldn't see much of her because the boy was blocking my view, but what I could see was that she had black hair.

"Those are the Mills"

I looked back to Ruby, apparently my confusion about what she was talking about showed, so she continued, pointing to where the teens had just passed.

"The kids that just passed. They're Mayor Cora and Henry Mills' kids."

"They're the mayor's kids?"

She nodded, "Yeah. The boy, that's Jefferson. The redhead is Zelena, she's the eldest. And the brunette is Regina, she's the youngest."

"Oh. Are you friends with them? Since earlier you talked about how everyone was connected with everybody."

She laughed, "nah, they're the exception. They keep to themselves. Always have. I tried talking to them once when we were younger but Cora came up and kept them away. All I know is that their family founded this town."

"Yes. And every generation has been the mayor and their mother keeps them on a tight leash away from everyone else." an accented voice interrupted. I turned and saw a brunette with beautiful blue eyes take a seat right next to me

"Belle!" Ruby exclaimed, running around the counter and in front of the girl to hug her.

"Belle, I'd like to introduce you to my long lost cousin Emma. Emma this is Belle, my best friend" she said as she had one arm still wrapped around the girl's shoulders.

"Long lost cousin?" Belle questioned as she shook my hand

I chuckled, "yeah. Emma Swan by the way."

"Yeah you know those pictures in my house with my mom and another girl?" Ruby explained

Belle nodded her head

"That girl is my Aunt, who's right there" she pointed to my mom, " and this is what popped out of her and now I have a cousin."

Me and Belle both laughed

" Well it's nice to meet you Emma" Belle said still laughing

" Nice to meet you too" I smiled

We all fell into conversation, well they did. I sipped my drink and got lost in thought. I didn't know why but I just wanted to know more about the Mills. Something about them was calling out to me. I don't know maybe I'm just tired, i'll just leave it alone. Not my business.

* * *

 **How was that? I thought it was pretty good lol. So don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment. I'll be getting back to posting every week or every two weeks. Bc you know, work, life, reading etc. But don't worry I won't forget about you. So I hoped you all liked this chapter. If you ever need someone to talk to, go ahead and pm me. I'll always respond. Until next time.**


	3. Beach day

"Granny! I'm going to the lake! I'm going to go grab Emma and introduce her to the pack!"

Just as Ruby is about to walk out the door, Granny stops her.

"Ruby before you go, I need to tell you to be careful of what is said around Emma."

Ruby looked at her, confusion visible on her face before realization took over.

"She doesn't know about the town does she." It was more of a statement than a question.

Granny nodded her head.

"She doesn't know anything, David and Snow want to protect her. They figure when the time is right, when the time comes to do so, they'll tell her. Right now though she doesn't _need_ to know. Got it?"

She nodded, "got it. I'll make sure the pack knows too before she meets them. Make sure they don't say anything."

With that she walked out the door.

* * *

" _ **Emma!"**_

 _ **I was running.**_

 _ **Running towards that voice.**_

 _ **I don't know where I am.**_

 _ **I don't know where I'm running to.**_

 _ **And I don't care, as long as I get to her.**_

 _ **I can already feel my lungs burning and my body aching, but I just need to find her.**_

 _ **And then I stop.**_

 _ **I can actually see my surroundings.**_

 _ **No more darkness.**_

 _ **Well it's still dark, but the moons rays are breaking through the leaves on the trees. '**_ **wait trees?'**

 _ **I'm in a forest.**_

 _ **In front of me is a well, just beyond that is a cliff overlooking a lake, on the right, over the trees is the ocean and to the left of that, overlooking the town.**_

 _ **It's beautiful.**_

 _ **But what makes my heart stop is that voice whispering my name.**_

" _ **Emma."**_

 _ **I looked back to the well, and there she is, standing there.**_

 _ **She's beautiful… well from what I can see.**_

 _ **I can't see her face because her shoulder length, raven hair.**_

 _ **But I can see her smile through a few strands of hair that are parted. She raised her hand to me, signalling for me to take it.**_

 _ **I start walking towards her but stopped when her smile and her hand drop**_

" _ **No!"**_

 _ **All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. I was trying but no air was making it through. There was something around my throat,choking me. But there was nothing there.**_

 _ **My vision started blurring.**_

 _ **I was suffocating.**_

 _ **Everything goes black.**_

 _ **The last thing I hear is her screaming my name.**_

" _ **Emma!"**_

* * *

I sat up on my bed and made sure to take deep breaths. Calming my whole body.

Is it bad to say this has turned into a routine?

This dream has been happening every night for two weeks now.

Ever since the night before we moved here, to Storybrooke.

I looked over to my clock, seeing the glowing lights shining back at me.

"8 am"

I groaned and fell back on my pillows.

I mean come on! It's summer and I can't even sleep in without having this… this.. dream? Nightmare? I don't even know what to call it.

It can be considered a dream because it has the beautiful girl of my dreams, the one I want. The one I _need._

But it can also be considered a nightmare because you know...I die every time. I can't ever seem to get to her.

How fucked up is that? I can't even get to the girl of my dreams.

I shake my head, getting up and out of bed, I needed to take a shower.

10 minutes later I get out with the towel wrapped around my waist as I'm drying my hair and my face

"Damn Em, you need to tell me your workout routine."

"Ahhh! Ruby what the hell are you doing in here?!" I scream as I wrap one arm across my chest and the other to grab the towel around my waist to make sure it doesn't fall and show something I haven't told her about yet.

"Your parents let me in" she shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Ookaay." I raised an eyebrow. Silently asking why she was in my room in the first place.

"Oh! Right. So find your swim gear. We're going to the lake." she says as she gets up and starts going through my drawers, apparently trying to find it herself.

"Dude where's your bikini?"

Now it was my turn to shrug. "I don't wear a bikini. Well bikini bottoms anyway. I wear the bikini top."

"Why?"

"I wear trunks. They're more comfortable."

"Okay. Oh are these it?" She held up my black swim trunks. When I nodded my head, she threw them at me.

Next she found my black bikini top and then threw those at me.

"Mmmk go put those on and let's go."

I just shrugged and walked back into the bathroom. Five minutes later I walk back out, dressed.

"There we go! Seriously you gonna have to watch out for the girls there. They don't care if you straight or gay." She laughs

My eyes bulge and she tilts her head, sensing my panic.

"What? Are you?"

"Am I what?" I tilt my head, looking at her.

"Gay." She says like it was obvious

"Well yeah. Is that okay?" Mom and Dad already knew because of the way I was born. I never had to be worried about the approval of others. It was only me and my parents and I never really had friends close enough for them to know.

"Phht, girl it's totally fine. You've got nothing to worry about. The pack won't care. And people here aren't as closed minded as you'd think."

"Oh wow. Well thanks, for telling me that I mean"

"Oh hell yeah. Our parents, teachers and everyone always encouraged us to be who we are. They are completely fine with it"

I just stood there shocked. In the cities it was fine but a lot of people still didn't approve. I always heard in small towns, where everyone knows everyone, were supposed to be the worst of them all because they had old ways.

She chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder " not like any other town are we?"

I shook my head and let out a surprised laugh.

"You'll get used to it." She winked and patted my shoulder "come on or we'll be late. We got people waiting to meet you."

* * *

The first couple of days of first arriving consisted of Ruby and Belle showing me around town. Dinner at Granny's every night. Dad taking me running on his old route that was basically us running the perimeter of the town, while mom stayed at Granny's, helping her out in the kitchen. And my parents introducing me to everyone, well mostly everyone. I never did get to meet the Mills family.

This second week has been less eventful. Everyone got on a regular routine and dad started looking for a job so he was up earlier and we stopped running together. As soon as I'd wake up and was about to go for a run, Belle and Ruby would come steal me away for the whole day and eat dinner with me and my parents.

I can't say I don't like it though because it's actually kind of nice. I didn't have to be invisible like before, no way for me to be even if I tried. And for once in my life, I actually had friends.

* * *

We arrived at the lake and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I was picturing maybe just a lake with a rope swing and that was it. I was so wrong.

This place was almost on the edge of town. It had a cliff all around but one part you could see some guys diving off. Some kids on the lower levels, probably too scared of the higher heights, and all around was a beach. Part of it had docks leading to what looked like to be lake houses. Some of the kids already there were already in the water on inner tubes or playing chicken, Some on the beach, sun tanning and of course some on a rope swing. Even when I lived in California, I hadn't seen anything like this.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a hand slapped onto my shoulder. Ruby.

"Welcome to Lake Nostos. Like what you see?" she asked

I nodded my head, "nothing like I've ever seen before."

She laughed, "glad you like it. Come on though, I wanna introduce you to my friends. I consider them family."

I nodded and smiled.

She smiled and cupped her mouth, howling. I looked from her as I heard everyone howling back and running over.

First one to make it was a tall boy with scruffy brown hair.

" Hey Rubes, bout time you showed up" he smiled

"Always gotta be fashionably late right?" She smiled back

Everyone else had finally gathered around, four girls and four guys, including scruffy that came up first.

Ruby wrapped her arm around me, "everyone I'd like to introduce you to my long lost cousin Emma Swan" they all smiled and Ruby pointed to the girls

"Emma, meet these beautiful ladies here, this is Mulan, Merida, Tink, and of course you have met Belle." They all smiled and shook my hand saying "hi" and "nice to meet you". Well everyone except Belle, she hugged me.

Next Ruby pointed to the guys, starting with scruffy

" And these losers here" she smiled as they playfully glared, " this Graham, Killian, August and Neal" they all did the same thing the girls did.

Ruby gestured to all of them with a wave of her arm, " welcome to the pack Emma"

All at once, everyone threw their heads back and howled

I just laughed

Killian clapped his hands together, "alright now that introductions are done, let's go party!"

We all laughed and headed to the lake.

* * *

 ***Three hours later***

I've never had so much fun in my life. Everyone just threw me right into part of their fun. It wasn't that awkwardness of first meetings or anything. The guys all treated me as one of them and the girls acted as if we've all been friends for years. We played chicken, I had tink on top of me while Ruby had Belle on her shoulders, me and tink won of course. Tiny girl apparently has a lot of power.

The guys got me to do the rope swing a couple times and each time I went flailing while they did stunts that I couldn't do just yet.

At the moment I was laying on the beach, relaxing with tink and Belle, the rest were either on the swing or in the water.

All of a sudden a voice cut through the laughing and splashing

"Hey Red, who's the new meat you got there?"

I sat up on my forearms and looked to where the voice had come from.

A girl with dark hair and dark eyes stood with two other girls.

Ruby got out of the water and all of us got up and stood behind her

"Lily, always a pleasure to see you." She said in a dull tone.

She nodded to the two other girls " Tamara, Milah, you as well." And faced Lily once again

" What brings you here?"

Lily smiled and looked at me, " I heard you were harboring the new girl in town. Wanted to introduce myself and see what all the fuss was about."

She walked over to me, looking me up and down as she came to stand in front me. Too close for my comfort.

She held her hand out and smiled a predatory grin, " I'm Lily"

I looked at her cautiously before shaking her hand " Emma, Emma Swan"

She stepped even closer and played with a curl of my hair that was hanging off my shoulder, "well Swan, if you ever want some real fun, go ahead and find me." She winked and looked to Ruby.

"Red, you mind if we hang out with your group for a bit?"

Ruby looked at everyone who nodded and back at me

"Fine but if you do anything we don't like, you're leaving."

"Sure, we won't have any problems" Lily smiled and looked over to me looking me over once more.

* * *

Later on it had started getting dark and even though it was summer, at night the air still got chilly. So everyone decided we should have a bonfire.

We all spread and went into the forest to collect some firewood.

I had to admit, even though Lily was a little forward early, she had been keeping her distance, seemed not so bad too.

I had picked up a couple branches and was about to walk back when a voice called out.

"Hey Swan." I turned back and it was Lily, I smiled and nodded.

She smiled back and caught up to me.

"Need any help with those?" She asked

"Nah I'm good, thanks for asking though." I started walking again and felt a hand wrap around my bicep, pulling me back.

"Listen, I was thinking maybe we could have some fun. Ditch this party for just the two of us." She bit her lip as she looked my body up and down

" ...i-" I started but was cut off by Belle running up to us

" Hey guys" she looked between me and Lily before settling her eyes on me, " everything good here?"

"Everything is great, just trying to know more about Emma." Lily smiled, "think about it Swan." She winked and walked off toward the beach

"What was that about?"

"I..I think I just got hit on." I looked at Belle as i stood there genuinely shocked.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean she asked if I wanted to have some fun. That's.. that's flirting right?"

We looked at each other before cracking up and laughing out loud

"Emma, have you never been hit on before?" She asked wiping her eyes

"Honestly I wouldn't know if I couldn't even figure out that."

"Oh my Gods, yes that was flirting. But honestly hun, stay away from that one. You don't even want to know how many parasites she probably has."

We both laughed and headed towards the beach.

I dropped my branches in the pile while the guys took them and used them to stack the logs on the fire, making a cone in the fire pit.

"Who's ready for the drinks?" Killian shouted, carrying over a cooler with Graham.

Everyone cheered and each got a drink and settled down in the sand, watching the wood turn into ash as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

Soon the sky darkened and the fire burned out.

The drinks were gone and some were a little tipsy, a little buzzed.

But Lily was definitely drunk.

"Who wants to play man-hunt?" Tink asked

"Uh you sure you wanna play that with girls gone wild over here?" Ruby said while pointing to Lily, who had her arms up, dancing to nothing

"What's man-hunt?" I asked

"Basically it's hide and go seek out in the woods in the dark, except it's never fair with Graham or Ruby because they have fucking wolf senses." Merida laughed, while earning a glare from the two and being smacked in the arm by Mulan

The guys shrugged and all got up

"Why not" Neal said

"I'll be the seeker!" Ruby shouted

"yep we're screwed." August laughed

She nudged him and we all ran into the woods while hearing her counting from the beach

I had my back against a tree when I heard Ruby call out she was coming to find us, I didn't hear the twigs cracking in time.

Lily popped out from behind the tree and pushed her body against mine.

"Mind if I hide here with you?" I could smell the alcohol on her breath, her hands were at my sides and she started kissing my neck when I pulled away

"I'm good, you can hide there. I'm going to find somewhere else."

She looked at me and started reaching for me again

"Swan, let's just have a little fun. I can make it quick." She smiled

"Yeaaah, no." I took off running

"Swan!" I heard her shout

She wasn't following me though, no way she could run after me without stumbling about, probably knock her head into tree while she was at it.

I came to a stop at a clearing. I wasn't too far out, I could still hear Ruby from a distance. But this place looked so familiar.

I was on a cliff, one side I could see the town, in front I could see the lake and the lower cliff to jump from, and on the other side I saw the ocean.

I just couldn't figure where I had seen it before.

I heard twigs pop behind me and I quickly turned around to see a girl standing next to a well. She had shoulder length raven hair, beautiful brown eyes and crimson red lips. She stood straight but her her head tilted to the side as she stared at me curiously.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Emma Swan" I mirrored her expression, "who are you?"

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills."

* * *

 **I know, I know I am so so sorry for the very late update. I didn't mean to, life just got so hectic and I couldn't figure out how to introduce Regina until tonight. Literally it's all I've been trying to do this whole time was how to write this chapter, I knew how I wanted to introduce her, I just couldn't figure out how to work up to that point. But me and my buddies actually we're playing man hunt a while back and it felt perfect. I made sure to make this chapter longer for being gone for so long, please forgive me. It feels good to be back, I just got accepted into college so I'll be busy but I'll update again in two weeks. I took my hiatus but I'll make sure that is my dead line, every two weeks. I hope you all enjoyed, please don't forget to comment and tell me what you think, I love to read your opinions and what you think. Love you guys!**


	4. The pack

"Regina dear you have to concentrate." Cora sighed, looking at the newly singed wall

"I am mother, I just don't know what's going on. my magic hasn't been itself lately."

"What do you mean dear?"

"I mean, for the past two weeks it's been haywire, as if it has a mind of its own. Not doing as I command it to do."

Cora looked her daughter up and down. Regina had six months until she would receive her seventh sense. six months until she would get to her fullest power. It shouldn't be this haywire now.

"well dear, why don't you go for a walk. relax. clear your head. just be back before curfew okay?

Regina nodded her head and walked over to her mother, hugging her goodbye, and leaving out the door.

Cora looked out the window, watching Regina walking down the path and into their forest trail.

* * *

"I'm Emma Swan" I mirrored her expression, "who are you?"

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills."

They both looked each other up and down. One taking longer than the other, and when emerald finally connected with onyx, Regina was wearing a smirk that told Emma she noticed. She looked down and cleared her throat, barely concealing her blush.

"Hi." she smiled shyly, she reached her hand out to introduce herself, again, "Im Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina looked at the hand, still smirking and lifting an eyebrow as she looked back up. "You already said that."

She still took her hand though and reintroduced herself so it would put Emma at ease. "Im Regina-" she drifted off as their hands touched, a wave of electricity ran up their arms and throughout their bodies. They both looked at their connected hands and then back at each other. They ignored the sensation but knew that they had both felt it. "-Mills." she finished.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and searched her face, trying and failing to find something, "Have we met before?"

They were still holding hands, but Regina chose not to comment on it. It calmed her somehow. Her magic that was frantic just an hour ago, had been put at ease as soon as their skin connected.

She shook her head, "No I don't believe we have. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, me and my family moved here like, two weeks ago."

"Oh well then, Welcome to Storybrooke."

They smiled at each other. They were in their own little bubble, standing only two feet apart and didn't say anything else. They stood in silence and just looked at each other. Emma memorizing every detail of Regina and Regina being mesmerized by sea green eyes that seemed to be looking into her soul.

They hadn't heard the voice calling out just behind them.

"Emma!" Killian called out again and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Their perfect bubble popped.

Emma shook her head and Regina looked over at Killian. Both girls following his quick look to their hands. Regina pulled her hand back as if it was on fire, and put both her hands into her peacoat pockets. Instantly feeling disappointed both from the loss of contact and by the hurt puppy dog look on Emma's face.

Regina looked down at her feet and cleared her throat before smiling softly at Emma and then turning back to Killian.

"Jones. How nice to see you. How are you doing this evening?"

Killian smiled, "Just fine Mills. And what about you? What are you doing out in the middle of the woods at this time at night?"

"Fine thank you. I was just on a stroll until i bumped into Ms. Swan here."

Emma wrinkled her nose at the name, causing both Killian and Regina to laugh.

"Ms. Swan? That makes me sound old."

"My apologies, Em-ma" Regina said, surprising herself and Killian at the fact she just practically purred.

Emma shuddered hearing her name come from her lips and Killian smiled, "And how about that gorgeous brother of yours? How is he?"

Regina laughed as Emma snapped her head to him. "Jefferson is doing well. You could know that if you asked him yourself."

He pursed his lips and decided to change the subject. "Well, I was just looking for Emma here. We were playing man-hunt you see. She obviously won. But it's time to go love." he patted her shoulder. "We're all going to Granny's to get something to eat. Lily and her group are going home though, that girl is the definition of drunk right now. Ruby found her passed out on a tree branch. Apparently she climbed up there and found it comfortable enough to sleep."

Emma snorted, "Fine by me, as long as she isn't all over me again."

Regina locked her eyes on Emma, body burning as she felt a wave of anger, Jealousy? She snapped out of it, looking back down at the ground, shaking her head to shake the feeling. Emma wasn't hers. They just met. Emma wouldn't choose her anyway.

Emma looked back at her, flashing a smile that would light a room. "Regina would you like to join us? Have you eaten yet?"

She startled at the invitation, she looked at Killian who smiled softly at her while motioning his head towards Emma. Telling her it was okay.

"Uh, i should be getting home….I wouldn't want to impose-"

"Not at all Regina, the pack would be glad to see you again." Killian cut her off, smiling knowingly at her as she pursed her lips.

She looked at Emma who was still smiling brightly. How could she say no to that?

She nodded,"Okay"

* * *

They walked back to the beach and everything was already picked up and put in the back of Grahams truck when they arrived.

Ruby instantly running up to them "Emma! There you are. Where were you? Did you climb up a tree too?"

"No." She laughed, "I could still hear you guys, but i found the perfect hiding spot."

Ruby had yet to notice Regina until Belle came up behind her, "Regina, how lovely to see you." she smiled warmly.

"It's lovely to see you too." she smiled but her whole body was tense

Emma looked to her side and she bumped her hip playfully, causing Regina to look up at her. As soon as she saw Emma's smile, she relaxed.

"Uh Regina, how did you get out here without your siblings or your mother watching you?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Ruby." Emma shot Ruby a glare that said, "what the hell" but Regina answered anyways

"Actually my mother doesn't know i'm out here. She knows i'm out walking that's it. I just have to be back by curfew is all."

Ruby visibly relaxed, "Okay, I just didn't want Mama Cora showing up all pissed and everything because you're hanging with us."

"No, 'Mama Cora' wont show up all hell bent about the fact i'm with you all." she chuckled

"Oh thank gods." she sighed and went up to Regina and hugged her. "Nice to have you back. Lets go get something to then shall we."

They all piled in their cars, Ruby and Belle riding in Ruby's mustang while the rest of the girls including Emma and Regina piled into the back of Neal's Truck since Grahams was already full.

Mulan, Merida and Tink all sat to one side while Emma helped Regina into the back and sat next her.

"Is this safe?" Regina asked

The girls laughed, but Merida was the one to answer, "aye, its safe. Just hold on tight. We do this all the time. Neals the best driver out of the bunch. So we'll be alright."

Regina sighed but did not relax. The rest of the girls just talked animatedly to each other while Emma kept an eye on her. The first bump they hit from a divot in the dirt road, Regina latched onto her, hugging her arm. Emma smiled and when Regina noticed what she did, she went to sit back up but Emma instead wrapped one arm around waist and she relaxed instantly and felt completely safe.

They locked eyes for a moment before they both looked up to see the view of trees passing by and the stars shining above them. Not noticing all their friends eyes on them, all smiling knowingly.

* * *

They had all piled into the ring a round booth, Ruby going back to the kitchen to order all their usuals and helps serve them. When she came back she had burger and fries for everyone except Regina who ordered her salad.

"Just salad?" Emma asked her

Regina swallowed her first bite and answered, "Yeah, it's what i always order when i come here with my brother and sister. It's just what i'm used to"

"Have you ever tried a burger or fries?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in as she thought of it. "I can't say that i have"

Emma held out a fry just then to her, "Try it."

Regina chuckled but didn't take it, "Im good thank you."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and popped the fry into her mouth, "I'll get you to try one, don't you worry"

"Oh? And you think you'll get another chance to do so?" Regina raised an eyebrow and smiled

Emma looked back at her and smiled, "I don't think so, i know so."

They smiled at each other before digging back into their meals.

After everyone was finished, they all just sat at the table sharing past stories for Emma about how they all met or the pranks they pulled on each other and the trouble they got into.

They were all in tears laughing as Killian had just finished his coming out story. Their junior prom and he had Ruby as his date. She dressed in a red and white three piece tux while he wore five inch red 'fuck me heels' and the poofiest white dress they could find. His make up made his blue eyes shine and he had blood red lips. He actually looked pretty good in the picture they showed her on Belles phone.

"He looked like a male version of Snow white!" Graham managed to say as he laughed

"Hey! I looked better than snow white thank you. Though when that song clumsy by fergie came on, that was perfect, i didn't know heels were that hard to walk in honestly. 'Bout twisted my ankle walking in them."

They even had Regina in tears she was laughing so hard.

"Dont worry mate, we can go together and Ruby can teach you how to walk in the heels." Merida said, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Nuh Uh, i'm not doing that this year, i've got a better idea for outfits." he winked

"Emma you're coming with right?" Tink asked

She wiped the final tears from her eyes, "What? Senior prom?"

They all nodded their heads.

She shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't even started the year yet. Why worry about it now?"

"Because you gotta figure out your outfit, party plans, transportation, date, etc."

"I don't know. We'll just see."

They all shrugged and took a sip of their drinks.

"Ruby, earlier you told Regina it was nice to have her back. What'd you mean?"

Ruby looked at Regina who then nodded and answered instead, "Well even though my mother keeps me and my siblings on a tight leash, as you might say," the pack nodded, " once we all go to high school, my mother let me and my siblings be a little more 'free' if we were together, we all used to go football games and hangout sometimes. I told Ruby though to make sure that nobody knew, that way mother wouldn't go frantic. Though when we all got in trouble at a party because of Lily, mother only let me and my siblings out for school. No after school activities, just school and straight home."

Emma looked confused as the pack all had the look of annoyance on their face at the mention of Lily's name.

"What happened?"

Ruby looked at Regina who nodded and answered. "The reason i told Lily earlier when she came to the party at the beach that she was gone if she did anything we didn't like is because her and her groupies came to a party at Killians dad's boat house and they got drunk, they had some drugs on them too, what was it? like dragons breath or some shit like that? Anyways it caused them to see shit and we had to call an ambulance because stupid Lily went onto the roof and jumped off it saying she was a dragon and was going to fly. Thank the gods she jumped from the porch roof instead of the third story roof, but she landed hard enough it broke her nose and she knocked herself on consciious."

Emma's eyes bulged out and some of the pack snorted from the memory, even Regina smiled slightly. The picture of Lily screaming, "I'm a dragon, rawwwrr!" and then jumping off the roof flapping her arms, still in their heads.

"Unfortunately me and my sister and brother were not out of the house in time when the cops showed up and mother refused for us to see them again. Even if it was Lily's fault, not theirs."

"You think she still remembers?" Neal asked

Regina nodded, "Yes, but i doubt she still blames you all still. Grahams sheriff father and my Godfather ran the investigation, remember?" they nodded, furrowing their eyebrows in confusion. "Your father found under Lily's bed the drugs, all with her print on them."

They all sighed in relief.

Mulan raised her coffee glass, "To Mills being back."

They all repeated that and clinked their mugs together. Finishing their drinks and getting up and walking out of the diner

"Anyone need a ride home?" Neal asked

Tink, Merida and Mulan raised their hands and piled into the back of his truck when he patted the railing on it.

Ruby and Belle walked towards the inn to Ruby's room, "Emma you heading home?"

Neal and the rest of the guys went ahead and drove off at Emmas wave towards them, "Yeah, pretty tired." they both nodded and turned to Regina. "Mills, you okay too?"

She nodded and at that Ruby and Belle said goodnight and walked to their room

"Mind if i walk you home?"

Regina smiled, "Sure why not?"

They had walked in comfortable silence, just being in each others company was calming. Emma felt relaxed and Regina felt as if she could breathe easier while being next to her. Ever since she met her, her magic hasn't sparked up once, she's kept control. Emma was the first to break the silence.

"So what's your story."

Regina's looked up, " Well what do you want to know?"

Emma looked over at her and smiled, "Everything."

Regina actually blushed. She looked down at her feet again before clearing her throat, seeing where they were at, where the entrance to her hedge maze led to the backdoor of her house.

She smirked and stopped at the entrance, "well you're just going to have to wait on that."

Emma tilted her head in confusion, causing Regina to chuckle.

She motioned her head to the entrance that just looked like a regular hedge. "This is to my backyard. Its a shortcut."

"Oh, so you want to leave me hanging early?" Emma raised an eyebrow,

Regina chuckled again, "Well leaving you guessing, yes. But the shortcut is so my mother doesn't see you. I would rather like to see you again"

"Ah okay. I understand, yeah. Can i get your number then?"

She nodded and handed Emma the phone to put her contact in, and she did the same with Emma's phone.

"Text me whenever you get home so i know you got there safely okay?" Regina said with concern written on her face.

Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek and then walking backwards as she headed home. "No problem Mills, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Emma." She smiled back before watching her turn around and walk normally down the street and rounding the corner before going up to her house.

As she came out of her shower and started getting dressed for bed, Regina's phone went off, smiling instantly when she saw who it was from and the picture on the contact she hadn't realized they had taken.

It was a picture of Emma sticking out her tongue while smiling, her green eyes shining as they reflected the moons light, a halo surrounding her as the light bounced off her.

"Just made it home. I had a great time tonight, i hope we can do it again. Maybe i can get that chance of getting you to try that fry."

~ "We'll just have to see about that. I had a great time tonight as well, thank you Emma"~

"I guess we will. Goodnight Regina. :)"

~ "Goodnight."~

She smiled and put her phone onto her nightstand, crawling under her covers and falling asleep still smiling.

Emma smiled at her phone as she walked into her her, throwing it on her bed and going to her shower and getting ready for bed. That night, the dream was no longer a shadow. Regina took its place.

* * *

I know, I know. I suck. I left you all hanging for months. I truly and sorry. And i know i say it all the time but i had so much going on. But since i finally found the way i'm going with this story, i will get back on track. I literally stayed up for four hours typing this up, i have work in four hours and i haven't gone to sleep yet lol. Well i hope you guys enjoyed this. Comment, follow, favorite, whatever you want. Dm if you want. Let me know you have any suggestions or questions. Until next time guys. Love ya.


	5. Questions

_"come on Regina! That's not even fair!"_

 _She threw her head back and laughed as she rode her horse Rocinante faster towards her house._

 _She's only eight but she has been riding horses before she could walk. So once she reached her house, she skillfully jumped down and turned around to watch the other girl catch up to her on her own horse._

 _"How is it that it's only ever not fair, whenever i beat you?" she smirked and crossed her arms, watching the blonde come to a stop and glare at her as she climbed down._

 _"You know why it's not fair."_

 _"Hmmmm, i think youre just a sore loser." She smiled and turned around, walking away._

 _She heard a huff behind her and next thing she knew, she was being tackled to the ground. Laughing as she fell, she managed to turn around, only to have the blonde girl straddle her legs and begin tickling her sides._

 _"You know it's not fair because i am still learning."_

 _"Stop!" she giggled, but it was ignored. Only making her attacker smile._

 _"Nope, not until you admit it. You cheated."_

 _"I will admit no such thing. You know my mother taught me never to lie."_

 _"It wouldn't be a lie!" She laughed, Regina tried throwing her hands up to grab her and turn them over and failed. Only to get her her hands pinned down on either side of her head instead._

 _They both smiled at each other, still laughing._

 _" Girls what are you doing on the ground?" They looked up to see both their mothers looking at them. One trying not to laugh while she tried looking Stern and the other not even trying and chuckling at the sight._

 _"She's being a sore loser, mad that I beat her riding back to the house" Regina's mother raised an eyebrow, smirking when her daughter tilted her head up looking at her upside down._

 _"Regina, you know that isn't fair."_

 _"That's what I said!" The blonde exclaimed_

 _"Fine," Regina mumbled, "I'm sorry"_

 _Green eyes brightened and the girl leaned down, kissing her on the nose and rising to her feet, holding out her hand to help Regina up. "You're forgiven" she smiled_

 _Regina rolled her eyes but smiled_

 _The girls mothers looked at each other and smiled at the cuteness of it all_

 _"Come on. It's lunch time, come eat. We'll have to leave soon considering your father should be back today" the blondes mother said_

 _At the mention of food the girls ran into the house and sat next to each other at the kitchen table._

 _Regina leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'll get you back later Emma."_

 _Only receiving a shit-eating grin in response._

* * *

Regina woke up and shook her head of the dream. They had been in the forest, Her house was a what looked like a log cabin, and they were all dressed in what seemed to almost like medieval clothing. And why had she been dreaming of a blonde child and herself? She just met Emma, and had never seen her as a child so it couldn't have been her. She shook her head again. It was just a dream. An imagination made up by her mind. That's all.

She smelled breakfast wafting up from downstairs and made her way towards it. Seeing her mother cooking while her father and Godfather drank their coffees while talking amongst themselves, and she sat next to her siblings at the kitchen counter, waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning mija" her father smiled at her warmly.

"Good morning papa" she smiled back and then turned to her mother, who put her breakfast plate in front of her and kissed her head.

"How did you sleep mi cariňa?" she asked,

"Quite well. Thank you. Mother did you know a new family moved here?"

"About two weeks ago, yes?" at Regina's nod she continued, "i was actually about to tell you that tonight they are coming over to have dinner with us."

"What? Why?" Zelena cut in.

"Because it's good to be social Z. Not to live like a recluse. " Jefferson smirked

She just glared at him and grumbled something incoherently and continued to eat her food.

"Actually, I knew the parents as a teenager. Mary-Margaret is an old friend of mine, we have yet to catch up since she's been back. And i have yet to meet their daughter. Plus her husband David just made deputy sheriff. It'll be a way to celebrate his job acceptance and get to see her again."

* * *

 **"** I don't know why you are flipping out on what to wear to a dinner with your moms old friend"

Ruby said as she sat between Belles legs on the bed, leaning her back against her and using her as an armchair while she sat against the headboard playing with her hair. They had been watching Emma pace her room for the past half hour since she got out of the shower. The only thing she had gotten on so far were her black skinny jeans and her sports bra.

"Because Rubes, it's not just like a dinner with you or the rest of the packs family. This is the mayor's house i am going to tonight, i want to make a good impression. They may know mom and dad but they haven't met me yet."

"Phht. it'll be fine. Just get that red over shirt right there with the black pants you are wearing right now and then voila, done." lazily raising her hands and then dropped them back down to Belles thighs.

Emma stopped and glared at Ruby, thinking it was that simple.

Before she could say anything, Belle cut in.

"Not everyone likes Red as much as you. Try the green button down, brings out your eyes."

"See, that's what i was looking for. Thank you Belle."Emma dramatically bowed and reached for the shirt, putting it on.

"Or you could just go like that, honestly. That six pack of yours, would shut everyone up real quick. That'd be a good first impression right? Leave everyone speechless. Little show and tell never hurt." Ruby laughed, only to get a pillow in the face from Emma.

* * *

"Now i want you all on your best behavior, understood." Henry Mills said to his children as they were expecting their guest any minute.

"Yes papa." All three said in unison

"Henry do leave them alone, they know what to do." Cora said, "Regina go finish getting ready, everything is finished in here."

She nodded and went to her room, finishing the last of her make up and checking herself again in her floor length mirror. She decided on wearing her white button down tucked into her black dress pants, she wanted to look good, but casual at the same time. This was causal right?

"Oh, someone's trying to look smancy." her brother Jefferson came in and sat on the edge of her bed

"Does this look casual or am i overdressed?" she turned around to look at him, smoothing out the invisible crinkles in her pants in nervousness.

He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow, "we are Mills, dear. We must always look overdressed. If we over dress, the guests think they underdressed. Its quite funny to watch the expressions on their face when they think they did."

"Jeffery i'm being serious." she whined.

"Fine. switch the shirt to your burgandy red, brings out your eyes and really brings out your features."

She quickly stripped her shirt in front of him, grabbing the burgandy from his offering hands.

"So are you going to tell me why you're acting bat shit crazy?" he eyed her while crossing his legs.

She was tucking in her shirt and her eyes widened at him. As she opened her mouth to respond, the doorbell rang and she looked in the mirror again and ran out her door to greet her guests.

"Saved by the bell" she heard her brother say before following her down the steps

She looked over at him and smiled before turning her attention back to the door as she heard their mother's voice

"Ah Mary, David, how nice to see you again." she smiled and hugged her old time friends

Henry then came up and shook their hands in greeting, all turning their attention to the blonde walking through the door.

As Regina looked at her, her breath hitched. She looked very handsome in that outfit. Her black skinny jeans hugging her legs nicely and her shirt clinging to her figure while making her eyes greener than they already were.

"We'd like you all to meet our daughter Emma, Emma this is Henry and Cora Mills. Henry is the mayor and Cora is actually a close friend of mine from high school."

Emma nodded to them and shook their hands, "nice to meet you." she smiled nervously.

"Oh our children." Henry exclaimed, "This is Zelena and Jefferson, the twins and the oldest, and this is our youngest, Regina."

The siblings came down and shook everyone's hand, when Emma and Regina gazed at each other to shake hands, they both smiled shyly, "hey" "Hi", they said before shivering as their skin connected in the handshake.

Jefferson and Zelena looked at them curiously while their parents looked at each other nervously and knowingly.

"Ah, the Charmings, how nice to see you all again." and accented voice broke through as the siblings Godfather walked up.

"Rumple, how nice to see you again." Mary-Margaret and David hugged him .

He made his way to Emma and shook her hand, "Rumple Gold, pleasure to finally meet you." he stated

"Emma. nice to meet you as well" she answered back

"Emma, what a lovely name." he smiled

"Thanks." she shifted and put her hands in her back pockets. Glancing at Regina real quick before looking back at him and smiling nervously.

"Well, Regina, why don't you show Emma your room, we'll finish down here and call when it's time for dinner. " her mother stated

Regina nodded her head and looked to Emma who smiled and motioned her arm in a way to say, "Lead the way." and they walked up the stairs to her room.

"You think they'll be okay?" David asked, eyes following them until they disappeared behind the hallway wall.

Rumple placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "They'll be alright, they already have the connection. And if they need help along the way, we can give them that little push."

David looked to him and then back at the staircase. Sighing and nodding in agreement.

"I think we all deserve a glass of wine." Cora announced. They all chuckled and followed her into the kitchen.

"What just happened?" Zelena looked confusedly at her brother.

Jefferson just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his room to read, Zelena following behind him to draw.

* * *

"So. uh.. This is my room." Regina said as she opened her door and lead Emma inside.

Emma looked around, shocked by how big it room had lavender purple walls, that were in a way soothing along with creme carpeting. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with black comforters that made it look like a comfy black cloud with a nightstand on each side. Across from that was a wall that had shelves filled with books, movies, a stereo, and cds, surrounding the tv that was directly in front of the bed. It had two doors on both sides, one leading to an ensuite bathroom and another to an indoor closet. And on another wall it had two french doors leading to a balcony.

She looked back at Regina to see her looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

"This is really nice." she smiled

Regina looked up and smiled.

Emma turned back to the room and walked further inside and looked at her wall of variety.

"You have a lot of Edgar Allan Poe."

Regina cleared her throat and walked over to her. "Yeah, he's my favorite author."

She loved reading his work. How heinous and gruesome it could be. Though what she liked most was the romantic part of it, the description of a lost loved, or the grief of losing your true love.

Deep in her thoughts, she didn't realize Emma had asked her a question.

" I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Your favorite story?" She looked and pointed to the shelf with every one of his books "Legendary poet, one of my personal favorites too." She chuckled and looked back at her.

When their eyes locked, Regina couldn't find herself able to look away. Her wavy golden hair that cascaded down past her shoulders , her smooth, ivory skin, and alluring emerald eyes. Regina was captivated by the beauty of the woman in front of her.

She snapped back to reality and cleared her throat, hoping she wasn't caught staring.

"Oh...Uhm Annabelle Lee." She answered, voice wavering as she tried not to sound as nervous as she really was.

Emma smiled at her and she melted, _'that smile could brighten the darkest of days'_ she thought to herself

"Why is it your favorite?" She asked

Regina broke her gaze by shrugging and looked out the windows of the french doors, feeling that if she kept looking, she would never be able to look away again.

"Just with how much it describes his love for her. How their love continues even after she dies. How he says he could see her eyes when he looked to the stars. It…" she stopped _'makes me wish I could find that type of love'_ she finished in her head. But she didn't want to seem like a hopeless romantic or desperate for love.

"It what?"

"It's very moving" she said instead. But Emma accepted that answer, even though the blonde felt that she knew that it wasn't what she was going to say before but she just left it alone and moved to her stereo and music

"Oh cool, you have really good taste in music. You don't wanna know how hard that is now of days." Emma looked at her

Regina smiled and shrugged.

Emma chuckled and went to the stereo, "What are you listening to right now?" and she pressed play on the cd. Christina Perri's "Arms" started playing.

Regina's eyes widened and blushed when Emma looked over to her with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face.

Embarrassed she looked down, opening her mouth to explain the choice of songs, but closed it again as she looked up to see Emma turning to her and raising her hand, signaling to take it.

"Come on, this is a song best danced with two people together. Why waste it?" she smiled softly

Regina took her hand hesitantly, feeling that same spark again, and looked into sea-green eyes.

Emma pulled her slowly to her, taking one of the brunettes hands and putting it on her shoulder, resting one of her own on the other girls waist. And holding their other hands together, not once disconnecting with caramel eyes. The song played and Emma lead them slowly dancing. Slowly waltzing around the room. Their gazes stayed locked and they kept dancing even after the song ended and went to the next.

*Downstairs*

The final part of the meal had been set on the table, everything already set.

"Okay, Jefferson, why don't you be a dear and go get Emma and your sister, tell them dinners ready." Cora said after she set down their meal.

He nodded, stealing a carrot from their pot roast before heading upstairs.

He tilted his head when he heard the music, but shrugged and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he opened the door slowly and looked inside.

Thousand years, by Christina Perri was playing from her stereo, but in the middle of the room, Emma and Regina were just standing there, looking into each others eyes. Emma's arms were wrapped around her waist while she had her hands laid on the blondes shoulder's and they were flushed together. Looking as if they were stuck in a trance.

He tilted his head and just watched them for a few seconds more before shaking her head with a smile _"bout time someone gets Regi out her shell"_ he thinks to himself before a clears his throat, knocking loudly on the open door while leaning against the frame. That seemed to get them out of their trance as the jumped apart and Regina turned off the stereo, and looked at him.

"Dinners ready" he said pointing with his thumb out the the door.

Regina nodded, "thank you, we'll be right down."

He nodded back, tilting his head when he sees Emma, her back was to the both of them and she had her arms crossed in front of herself. He shrugged and walked back downstairs chuckling to himself.

" _Garbage cans, deranged cats, old shoes, Lily!_ " Emma thought to herself and sighed in relief as the last thought worked.

"Emma are you okay?" She asked. Neither one of them had realized they stopped dancing, or how long it had been.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm okay." She smiled softly. Calm on the outside while on the inside she was freaking out. _"I can't believe that just happened. God, did she notice? Please God I hope not, that is not a conversation I want to have with her right now."_

"Okay, well… uhm Jefferson said dinner was ready" Regina stood there nervously

"Lead the way," Emma smiled , causing her to smile back and her nerves to settle.

Regina nodded and they headed down to the table.

"There you two are, what were you doing?" Henry asked. Which made everyone else at the table turn their way and look at them, waiting for an answer. Rumple and Jefferson were the only ones with a smirk on their faces.

"Just listening to music and talking about my book collection." Regina answered simply while Emma nodded along.

"Well isn't that lovely. Why don't we all sit down to eat, shall we?" Cora said.

They all sat at the table. Henry at the head of the table, Cora on his right, with Regina sitting next to her. Zelena, Jefferson and Rumple on his left. David was at the other head side of the table with Emma on his left and Mary-Margaret on his right as well. At home Emma knew that they just sat wherever, but here it was as if it was an old equitique sort of arrangement.

 _"It's like one of those movies about kingdoms and shit."_ she thought to herself. She just shrugged her shoulders, _"probably just old time manners"_

She looked across from her and saw Regina look up and to her. She felt that tug in her that she has been feeling since she met the brunette. A tug to be next to her, to know that she was okay, or when she felt her nerves calm just from a look or touch from her, because even though she was nervous about this dinner, looking into her chocolate orbs was like a cool wave washing over her making everything feel like it was going to be alright.

The both smiled and broke their gaze, feeling a bit more reassured about this dinner.

* * *

Dinner was not so bad. They made small talk mainly with her parents, asking where they had been all these years since leaving and in turn her parents brought up all the funny and even embarrassing stories that had her blushing and looking down while everyone else chuckled and laughed. It wasn't too bad, she heard Regina's laugh and decided that if she was able to hear that angelic sound they could tell the worst of stories and she wouldn't mind.

"So Emma, how are you liking Storybrooke so far?" Henry asked.

She nodded her head and swallowed the food she had in her mouth before answering, "I think I've seen all of it by now but not really sure. Just what my cousin and her friends have showed, but everything I've seen is beautiful…" her eyes flicked over at Regina quickly before going back to him, "but I can actually say this is one of the places I like better than any of the other place we've been."

"Where else is your favorite?" Zelena asked curiously

"Seattle" she smiled, "it's full of life there and it's absolutely gorgeous, it's part of the reason I like the docks here, because I find the water calming in a way." she didn't want to mention what she liked to call her spot now, the cliff that had scenery of everything.

"Well school starts back up in a month, are you excited about that?" Cora asked

Jefferson and Zelena snorted muttering a "who the hell gets excited about that" earning a glare from their father but Cora chuckled

"Okay not everyone likes it but what do you think."

"Uhm, I wouldn't say I'm excited about it because technically I'd still be the new girl but it'll be a way to see my friends so I guess I can say I look forward to it."

"See some people look forward to it" Cora looked to the twins who snorted again and a chuckle sounding from Rumple

"Well I'm the principal so if you ever have any questions, concerns, or help with anything just come to me." He nodded to her, she nodded back in acknowledgement

"What about plans for after high school?" Henry asked.

She opened and closed her mouth, choosing her words and actually thinking about her answer, "Well uhm.. I was thinking maybe military, Marines. I've always wanted to make a difference and i have always been a protective type. I feel it's right, i want to protect the ones i care about"

Rumple smiled, "right on track" he thought to himself.

"But what about your family here?" Regina asked

"Well id still be protecting them, making sure they were safe from potential threats. Plus dad always told me that life was an adventure and we have to live it and feel in our hearts what we believe is right. On to the next adventure. They may be settling down here finally but i still want to see the world. Its my dream, when i was little i actually used to pretend i was a knight fighting for my Queen, even had dreams about it too. But i know it's what i want to do. It feels right."

David and Mary-Margaret smiled and her father squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. While the Mills nodded their heads.

"But hey maybe i can take over after this old man and become sheriff when i'm done." she smiled back

They all chuckled and carried on with dinner, not noticing Regina looking down and furrowing her eyebrows in thought. Well everyone except Emma, she just shook her head and made a mental note to talk to her about it at a different time.

* * *

"Thank you Cora, Henry, this was truly a lovely meal" Mary-Margaret told them as they walked the Swan family to the door.

"My pleasure, we must do this again. You and i must have lunch sometime as well, little girl time and catch up like we used to." Cora smiled back. They hugged while David shook Rumple and Henry's hand, talking about a guys night. Emma had said her goodbyes and a promise to hangout from the twins and was with Regina.

"Text me when you get home okay?" The brunette asked shyly. Fiddling with her fingers in nervousness again.

Emma smiled and gently grabbed her hands, bringing them to her mouth and kissing both on the knuckles, "Of course, i promise."

Regina blushed but smiled back.

The blonde nodded and muttered a quiet goodnight before walking with her parents to their truck.

* * *

When they arrived home parents went ahead and said goodnight and went to bed. She walked up the stairs to her room, sending a quick message to Regina to fulfill her promise.

When she reached her door, she smiled when she received a message back, **_"Okay good. Well i am going to go ahead and go to sleep. I wanted to make sure you were safe first. Sweet dreams Emma.❤"_**

She opened her door without looking up from her phone and yelped in surprise

"So how was dinner?" Ruby and Belle asked in unison, both sporting a smirk

"Seriously, did you two even leave the house?" she asked as she went to the bathroom to change

"Nope, we actually just texted your parents asking if we could stay and they were okay with it so we just watched netflix till you got back." Belle stated while shrugging her shoulders

"Okay, well let's just get some sleep okay? I'm exhausted." she sighed and crawled onto her side of the bed, feeling the other side dip and the covers being covered all of them before drifting off

* * *

" _Emma" Regina sighed softly, walking up to her and kissing her softly. Her lips were so soft and plump. She wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her flush against her, moaning softly in her mouth as she felt herself hardening from the pressure of pressing into the brunette._

 _"Emma…"_

"Emma! Quit poking me" Ruby groaned, but when she rolled over to face her best friend, her eyes widened at the sight

"Emma!"

The blonde opened her eyes and glared at her for a second before following her eyesight and seeing her morning wood. Her eyes widened and she jumped out of bed covering it.

"Ruby what are you yelling about?" Belle woke up and her eyes widened as well when she caught sight of Emma before she had covered herself.

They both just stared at her, no judgement in their eyes as they looked to her for an explanation. She sighed and dropped her hands, they already saw it and knew. What was the point of covering it up.

"Guys, i can explain."

"Emma we're not judging you, just tell us what we are seeing." Belle said softly, Ruby nodding slowly next to her.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm intersex. Born a girl with a guy reproductive system. I have a dick." simplest way to say it. Just rip the bandaid off.

"Okay." they both said and shrugged before laying back down to sleep, Ruby wrapping around Belle from behind.

Emma shook her head and felt completely baffled. "Okay? That's all you have to say?"

They lifted up their heads and looked at her, "Yeah, We asked you to tell us what we were seeing, you told us the truth. It's how you were born, it's how you are, you're still the same you. You didn't have a say in this. There's no judging you. You are my cousin and our best friend. You're our family, we'll never judge you and we will protect you with our lives." Ruby stated, shrugging as if it was nothing.

Emma released and wet chuckle, she had unshed tears in her eyes. Anyone else would have been disgusted. She had never told someone and have a positive outcome. The last person she had told, she was in middle school and told her best friend at the time, next thing she knows, she's friendless, getting bullied and called a freak. To be accepted like this from people other then her parents was so refreshing, like a weight being lifted, she couldn't help but feel emotional.

"Thank you guys, so much. You honestly don't know how much that means to me." They smiled at her and nodded.

"Can we see it?" Ruby blurted out

"Ruby!" Belle yelled and hit the other brunette in the chest, landing a successful boob punch that had her grunting and grabbing her chest.

Emma started laughing, even when they both looked over at her guilty. She shrugged and nodded, "You sure?" they both blushed

"What are best friends for? We swear to never tell" she shrugged again and pulled down her shorts a bit but enough to show her cock.

"Damn! Cuzzy is packing!" Ruby exclaimed, only making the blonde blush and laugh.

"Damn indeed." Belle tilted her head as if she was examining and studying the whole thing.

She was proud of her dick though, she wasn't small by any means. She was eight inches in length and at least two in girth.

"How big?" Ruby asked tilting her head too

Emma looked down and thought about it, "Uhm...well last time i measured because i was bored, i was eight."

They nodded their heads, and Ruby whistled, "Damn, okay well it's fucking five in the morning, get back in bed, we are all still tired, come on stallion."

Her and Belle laughed at the blush that crossed the blondes face, but she pulled her pants back up and slipped back under the covers laughing with them. As the laughter died down, they all drifted back to sleep.

* * *

They all woke up to the smell of bacon and maple, they sat up sniffing the air before bolting out of the bedroom door down to the island in the kitchen. Their stomachs instantly growling at seeing that her parents had eggs, bacon, pancakes, sliced fruit and coffee all lined up in front of them. Mary- Margaret and David chuckled as they saw the girls all lick their lips hungrily and as soon as they sat the plates in front of them, they dug in. Well, Ruby and Emma dug in and instantly went for the bacon and pancakes, scarfing it down as if they had been starving, while Belle picked something from each plate and drank some coffee before she dug in. Not as fast as the other two, being polite not to eat like an animal, but still digging into her food hungrily.

Her parents just watched them, eating their own plates as well and sipping their coffees. Once the girls had slowed down just a bit, coming up for air, they spoke.

"Hungry?" David smirked

All three girls looked up and smiled guiltily.

"Thank you for making breakfast." Belle said politely

"Yeah thank you auntie Mary and Uncle David" Ruby said, slicing her pancakes and showing the fork in her mouth

"Fank fjew" Emma said with a mouth full of bacon, causing everyone to laugh.

"You're welcome, but we are having a cookout tonight, so we want you guys to invite the pack and their parents."

They nodded and finished their food before calling up their friends.

 _*later that night*_

The whole pack and their families had arrived. They had the cookout in their backyard, David and the rest of the dads were at the grill and Mary-Margaret had the moms at the picnic table setting it up to dine on. The pack were all talking while setting up light posts and a fire pit with sitting logs around it for when they did smores, when they saw another family came through the Swans fence. The Mills showed up. Henry and Rumple going to David and Cora going over and hugging Mary-Margaret. The three sibling stood there, not knowing what to do so Emma stood up from the fire pit, nodding for the rest to follow and they walked over to greet the teens.

"Hey! So glad you guys could make it" Emma smiled

"Thank you for inviting us" Jefferson nodded before looking to Killian. "Hello Killy" he smirked seeing the blush that ran up the other boys face.

"Hey Mulan." Zelena said nervously, but calmed down when the girl smiled in return

"Hey" Emma said softly to Regina, catching her attention

"Hi" she smiled

"Let's go finish the pit shall we?" Graham stated and the group followed

"Yeah we'll follow you guys in a bit" Emma held Regina back before looking at her, "Come inside with me real quick?"

The brunette smiled and nodded, following her into the house and up the stairs to her room

"I only think it's fair considering you showed me yours, that i show you mine." and she opened the door.

"This is my room." She opened her arms to gesture to it

It wasn't as big as Regina's but she liked it. It had sky blue walls, a Queen sized bed with red regular sheets, but they were still comfy as hell pushed against a wall, a night stand on one side with a alarm clock. the wall adjacent to that held windows all along the length of it, with a couch against it and a door to go to a fire escape. She had a door that lead to a bathroom and a door that had a indoor closet. In front of the bed on the wall hung a TV and DVD system and in a corner of the room was a bookcase that held her movies and music with a stereo and some books.

"It's not big, but it is mine." she smiled and sat on the bed, watching as Regina moved throughout the room, she hummed in satisfaction when she saw the selections of Edgar Allan Poe and a few poets with her few books and then her movies and music. When she made it to the outside door though, she gasped, it was gorgeous. At the moment the sun was setting on the ocean water, it was a breathtaking sight. You could not only see the beach but some of the forest and the tops of the town buildings, if she looked closely though, she could actually see her balcony. " _ **Maybe we can start communicating that way.**_ " she thought to herself

"Beautiful right?" Emma came up behind her and rested her forearms on the railing

"Indeed it is. I believe that is my balcony right there" she pointed

"Oh hey! Yeah it is, maybe we can do like Morse code now with flashlights and talk to each other" she smiled

"Maybe" she smiled back

They looked at the sights and then went back inside and back to the cook out where they were still setting up the lights and a fireplace to eat around.

"Do you mind if i use the bathroom real quick?" Regina asked

"Not at all, its right through that door, i'll meet you out here when you're done" she pointed

The brunette nodded and went. When she was walking back out, something on the kitchen counter top caught her eye. She went to it and looked, her breath stopping when she saw it.

She picked up the picture and just stared at it. There sat on grass, a blonde and green eyed little girl, with a soccer ball in her lap and a smile that covered her whole face. The girl was the same from her dream. Emma's mother came up behind her and smiled at the memory of when the picture was taken.

"That was Emma at eight. We had gone to the park in, i believe New York, she had played soccer with a few other kids. Older kids. And she had made all the goals for her team and they won and let her keep the ball. She was so happy that day. She didn't really have many friends growing up because we were always moving and she mainly kept to herself. But for the whole day even after we left, she kept a hold of that ball and didn't stop smiling."

Regina smiled back at her. "She's adorable"

The woman smiled and hummed, going to the fridge and pulling something out before going back to the picnic table.

The brunette stared at the picture again and turned to look outside, to Emma talking to her siblings, hearing their embarrassing stories of Regina growing up. The blonde felt her eyes and turned to her, giving her that same looking shit-eating grin.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger i know. I am sorry for being like three days late but i had a 7 page research essay for my English class that was for my final grade. Like let me tell you, it is not as easy as writing this story. I can write 11 pages easily here but when it comes to those essays, i'm lucky if i make it to 5 honestly lol. But hey, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment what you think. I always love reading them. Any questions or suggestions, feel free to message me. I'll see you all later. Love ya!**


	6. Finally

_"Just be back in time for dinner Emma!"_

 _"Don't worry father, i will!"_

 _She yells as she runs off toward the castle_

 _Their farm is on the edge of town, maybe a mile away but it still provided a calmness and privacy away from the main town. And even though she could have taken her horse Beetle, she still chooses to run_

 _She ran across the bridge and sees the guards smile at her as they open the castle doors for her._

 _"Thank you!" she smiles back at them,earning a nod in return as she runs through and up the stairs where she knows her favorite brunette is._

 _"Regina! Regina!" Emma shouts down the hallway, her voice echoing off the walls._

 _Regina looks up from her books as she hears the voice and smiles. She looks to her mother and sees her roll her eyes and smile as Rumple chuckles in the corner of the room. Her mother looks at her and nods her head to the door "Go ahead, i think we've had enough for today anyways. We can continue tomorrow."_

 _She looks to Rumple with a pleading smile. At his nod with "go on" she jumps from her chair and out the door to meet the blonde._

 _As she walks out the door, she is tackled by Emma who couldn't stop in time and the 13 year olds fall to the ground laughing._

 _"Sorry 'Gina." Emma blushes when she is done laughing and scrambles off of the brunette to hold her hands out to help her up. Being in trousers and a flowy shirt, she was able to get up easier, Regina being in a dress, it's a little harder to get up in without her foot getting caught on the end of it._

 _"Its okay" she giggles, "what are you doing here though? You know i have lessons"_

 _The blonde looks out the window, seeing the sun high in the sky telling her it was noon. She shrugs, "yeah but it's lunch time, my father had his free day today and we got done early. i couldn't wait to see you." she smiles brightly._

 _Regina smiles as she rolls her eyes and they start walking towards the kitchen. They received their lunch and put it in a basket, retrieved a blanket and walk towards their spot near the lake. They had found it about a year ago while riding their horses. They were taking a afternoon ride when Emma had spotted a little cave behind a tree and boulder. She climb up and over, ducking her head to walk through. When she came to the other side there was a beautiful clear blue lake that she could see all that was underneath, with trees all around it. Grass the greenest she had ever seen, but rock walls all around them as if they were in a bowl. It looked like an untouched paradise. She had ran back out to Regina to show her. It was so far out and so secluded they declared it their secret spot. They could just be themselves and they were away from any onlookers or eavesdroppers. Their little piece of heaven. Since then they would come here, they couldn't fit their horses through the entry way and didn't want anyone finding them so they just walked instead._

 _When they arrived, Emma laid out the blanket and helped Regina spread their lunch across it. They sat back and just enjoyed their peace. This was the only time they could really relax. Emma had to help her mother all day on the farm while her father was a knight to the king's court. He would eat breakfast with them and then would be home for dinner. He had a day off was once a week, if he wasn't traveling with the king and she would be able to have more time with her best friend but Regina had her equitique classes. Her siblings had rejected the position of being King or Queen, stating they didn't want all the responsibility, which led all of it to fall on her because she was the last born. So instead of just her regular lessons of basic knowledge like math, science, and magic lessons with Rumple and her mother, she now had to add on finances, how to rule a kingdom, the details of the law, etc. Her lessons ran until dinner with her father unless her mother was with her and said otherwise like she did today, while her brother and sisters only ran until lunch, the rest of the day was theirs. She had until she was 18 before her parents stepped down and gave her the title. She was just beginning with her lessons and already felt like she was drowning in it and she still had a lot more to go._

 _They had finished their food and had put all their contents back into the basket. Emma laid on her back with her arms beneath her head while Regina leaned against the boulder they had next to them with her head back and they both looked to the sky, watching the birds over head, the clouds drift, completely content._

 _After a while Emma broke the silence, "I'm going to become a knight."_

 _Regina snapped her head to look at the blonde as she turned her head from the sky to look back at her. "You're joking?"_

 _Emma shook her head. "No i mean it."_

 _"Emma you have to train your whole life to become one"_

 _She shrugged, "i know the basics to sword fighting and i can ask father to teach me. I'll be ready when the time comes."_

 _"And when is that?" Regina raised an eyebrow_

 _Emma smiled softly at her. "When you become Queen."_

 _"Why?"_

 _She sat up and adjusted to sitting criss-cross to look at her, "because i want to know you are safe."_

 _Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "you will know i am safe, it's not like we won't see each other less. You'll still annoy me by shouting throughout the castle everyday like you do." she smiled_

 _Emma glared at her but Regina knew she wasn't really upset by the smirk that was on her face._

 _"Just you watch 'Gina, i'll be your champion, your personal guard, your white knight." said with determination as she sat up straighter and puffed out her chest_

 _"Oh goody, i'll have to deal with you all day everyday then." she rolled her eyes feigning annoyance_

 _She yelped in surprise as Emma tugged her legs, causing her to lay in her back. Emma crawled up her body and hovered over her. Looking her right in the eyes to make her point in what she about to say. "I will protect you with my life Regina. You will never have to doubt my loyalty or have to worry about your safety. I would have to be killed before any harm came to you."_

* * *

Weeks went by and Emma and Regina had become inseparable. If Emma was with Ruby and Belle or the pack, Regina would tag along. If Regina was with her siblings or her mother needed help with something, Emma would tag along or she would come over to help as well. Cora liked it especially because Emma would even help clean the house or help Henry with yardwork. Henry, Rumple, and Cora would all laugh at the two and their obliviousness to each other. Regina would be in the kitchen with her mother, there's a window that looks into the backyard, and there was multiple times where they would catch the brunette watching Emma work or as she lifted her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face. She was doing dishes once with her hands in the warm soapy water scrubbing the inside of the pot, gazing out the window at Emma, completely focused on the girl. Rumple walked in and saw this and chuckled lowly before he pointed his finger at the sink hose, making it go off and spray Regina. She screamed and turned it off, her clothes soaked through. She turned around to see Rumple laughing while leaning against the doorway and she glared at him.

He raised his hands up in a surrender, "Just helping you out dearie, you were going to end up scrubbing a hole through the pot and by the way you were staring at Emma it looked like you needed a cool down." he smirked and put his hands in his pockets

Regina flushed crimson and smiled shyly, looking down. She quickly teleported herself to her room to change.

Their families had started having more dinners together, alternating between houses. When they ate their meal, the girls would clean up and take the dishes to the sink and do them while the adults would drink wine, laughing at the stories of what the two had done recently.

Regina and her siblings had started hanging out with the pack again, Cora had gotten Henry to let go of what happened at that party with Lily, telling him that they shouldn't be punished for something that wasn't their fault, they should be able to have a life. The fact Emma would be with Regina was an added bonus due to the fact he already cared for her as if she was his own. And so he allowed it.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" August asked as the Mills children and the whole pack were watching a movie in Emmas living room, her parents gone to work for the day.

"Ice Cream?" Jefferson asked while sitting next to Killian and unconsciously running his fingers through the boys hair.

"Granny's" Killian said

"Why do you two always go for food?"Regina asked from the other side of the couch. She was leaning against the arm rest with her feet propped in Emma's lap, who was painting her toenails for her just because Regina had asked her to.

"Because food is life!" Jefferson dramatically threw his hands in the air, Regina snorted looking at Emmas work.

The blonde looked up and raised an eyebrow in silent question to what she thought of it, Regina nodded and went to put her feet down but Emma shook her head, gently holding her feet and blew on the paint to dry it faster. As she did this she peered up at the brunette through her long lashes to see a blush rising from her chest to her neck and her eyes darkening. She tilted her head wondering what was wrong but before she could ask Regina put her feet down and shot up off the couch.

"Ice cream and then beach, sound good?" At everyones agreement, she curtly nodded and then went out the door.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked over to Jefferson and her two best friends to see them snickering at her

"What just happened?" she asked.

They shook their heads and patted her shoulder as they walked past her to the door.

* * *

"Auntie Ingrid!" Emma called out as they walked into _'Any Given Sundae'._ She had found out that Ingrid was actually her father's half sister from his father's second marriage so now she had even more family then she was expecting. Especially with her moms seven brothers and her dad having a twin.

After a few full family cookouts she had warmed up to her pretty quickly. Between her parents siblings she could honestly say Ingrid was her favorite, right next to her uncle Leroy who was just a funny smartass with no filter.

"Hey guys! What can i getcha?" Her aunt smiled brightly walking up from the back room

The pack ordered their cones while the Mills looked at the options

"So which flavours to you want" Emma smiled

The trio looked back at her with a confused look on their faces

"What's wrong?"

"Mother never actually gave us any ice cream. She says it's unhealthy so we've never tried it before." Zelena said and looked back at the different colors behind the glass.

Killian walked up to Jefferson and put his hand on his shoulder. "Ingrid, lets go ahead and get him the coffee and cookie." she nodded and went to grab a cone

Jefferson scrunched up his nose and turned to him, "why that one?"

"There is not a time where i haven't seen you without a coffee in your hand, i think you'll like this one."

Ingrid put two scoops into the cone and handed it to him, he slowly stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked it. His eyes widened and he let out a squeal.

They all chuckled. Mulan came up to Zelena and did the same. "Pistacchio for this one please."

Zelena cocked an eyebrow at her. Only earning a shrug and shy smile in response.

When she got her cone she squealed as well. Everybody turned to Regina and she stood there still looking so they decided to sit down at the tables outside to wait.

Emma came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, putting her chin on her shoulder to help calm her.

"Babe just choose whatever looks good, it's okay."

"Emma I don't know any of these flavors, you know how my mother is." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Alright alright, true you're right. Mama Cora doesn't want to threaten your figure so we can just share one how bout that?." she squeezes her pulling her back flush to her front, she loved the feeling of her in her arms. They have gotten used to this over the past few weeks, they considered it their 'thing' as friends to do. Cuddling, hugging, kissing each others cheeks and hands, lingering looks and tentative touches, they said it was normal and that they were just really close friends. Not willing to admit how they felt, not wanting to be rejected and causing them to separate.

Regina hummed and nodded, leaning back into the embrace.

"I got this. Hey auntie Ingrid, can we get one large chunky monkey"

"Emma! Does this figure look like it would eat something called 'chunky monkey'?" she turned her head to the side to face her with a glare.

"Okay okay, can we get one large Rocky road then please?" she laughs

Ingrid nodded while silently laughing and gave them the large cup. Emma payed for it, said their thank yous and they walked out with the rest of the pack to head to the beach

"Oh my Gods, Emma this is delicious" Regina said as she took her first bite.

"I know, I knew you would like it" she smirked "here let me get a taste"

As she reached for the spoon the brunette pulled it away from her, scooping it herself and putting it up to her lips, gesturing for her to taste.

She looked her up and down, "well? Are you going to taste it or not?"

Emma smiled and slowly stuck her tongue out, taking a tiny lick before wrapping her mouth around the spoon and pulling back slowly. She hummed and licked her lips, never taking her eyes away from obsidian orbs, smirking as she saw Regina visibly take a gulp.

She took a step forward into the brunettes space and started to lean in…

"Come on you two! Beach!" Merida shouted,

They startled and both took a step back, blushing and followed the pack

"OW! What was that for?" Merida asked while rubbing the back of her head

"Idiot" Tink growled and pulled her arm to catch up with the rest

* * *

They were all sitting around their fire pit, watching as the sun was about to set in the sky. They had all just sat telling more past stories and laughing. Regina was sitting in between Emma's legs, using her as an armchair as she leaned back against her with the blondes arms around her waist and her chin on her shoulder as they both looked at the sunset. Emma had to make sure to control herself though, every time Regina shifted, her hips rubbed right against her crotch. She was already having trouble because the brunettes perfume was clouding her senses and it took everything in her to not to have Regina question what was poking her.

Emma closed her eyes and turned her head into her neck, lips brushing against her neck and she inhaled slowly. Regina was used to this of course and actually liked it. But right when Emma did that, she shifted again to get closer to her, Emma's eyes shot open and she quickly stood up. That was her breaking point.

"I'll be right back guys" with that she ran off into the woods.

Regina pouted and leaned forward to the fire, having lost her human heater. Ruby saw this and whispered to Belle who nodded and leaned forward as well to let Ruby get up and follow the blonde.

"So what's going on with you and Regina?" Ruby came up behind her and leaned against the tree.

"What do you mean? And keep a look out will ya" Emma looked over her shoulder at her

Ruby nodded, looking and listening for anything around them, before she continued.

"What I mean is have you two realized you're perfect for each other yet."

"Ruby come on we're just friends"

"Really now?" she raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip

"Yes!"

"Mmk so tell me what the ice cream shop was about"

"We're really close" she shrugged

"Mmhmm, that's why it looked like you two were about to kiss?"

"She had something in her lip and i had to get a closer look?"she asked sheepishly

"What about- "

"Ruby can I please piss in peace." she sighed

Ruby rolled their eyes and went back to the bonfire, Ruby sat behind Belle and wrapped her arms around her and whispered in her ear what happened, earning an eye roll from the girl

Emma sighed again and finished peeing before stuffing herself back in her jeans and thinking of what Ruby had just said.

She walked back and stopped to look at the group. Her eyes falling on Regina. Her head thrown back as she laughed at something her sister had said

Regina felt her gaze and looked up at her smiling genuinely. She tilted her head in question, in which Emma just shook her head and waved her hand to wave it off.

The brunette patted the ground in front of her as she walked back over and Emma obeyed. Sitting between her legs and used her as a chair, leaning back against her and sighing as she felt her arms wrap around her as Regina hugged her from behind. The brunette softly kissed her neck and then rested her head against her back, they both closed their eyes, reveling in the closeness between them.

"Manhunt." Merida stated, "ow! Come one, why you keep doing that/" she exclaimed in her rich scottish accent to Tink

This time everyone was glaring at her

The two looked up at everyone and cleared their throats, shifting awkwardly.

"Idiot" Tink grumbled again

"Why not, Merida your seeker since you suggested it" Graham stood up and ran to the forest, everyone following behind him before branching out

Regina laughed, tugging on Emma's hand.

"Regina we have to hide and be quiet" she laughed, but once they came to their spot on the cliff, she pulled the brunette flush against her front, backing them to a tree to hide.

Emma looked around the tree, making sure the coast was clear before looking back to girl who wrapped her arms around her neck

They locked eyes, the shouts of Merida counting and sounds of running, canceling out. Everything faded and they went into their own world.

 _"You're perfect for each other, just admit it."_

 _"When are you gonna snatch up Regina already."_

 _"Friends don't do that and you know it. Quit being a pussy and ask her out already"_

Her friends voices rang in head as she stared into chocolate orbs.

"Regina?" she swallowed nervously

"Hmm?" she hummed, smiling as she played with the short hairs on the back of the blondes neck

Emma took a deep breath and just blurted it out, "Will you be my girlfriend?" she looked so afraid and yet Regina only smiled,

"No." she deadpanned.

Emma's shoulders deflated in defeat, she was about to step back but when she caught the smirk on Regina's face, she playfully glared

"You evil little.." she began tickling her and somehow they ended up on the ground, Emma hovering over her between her legs.

"Emma!" She laughed

"Say it!" She smiled, continuing her assault

"Nuhuh!"

"Say it and I'll stop"

"Fine I give, yes Emma, my answer is yes" she laughed.

Emma stopped immediately and leaned on hands over the brunette, a smile lighting up her whole face

"Really?"

"Yes really" she laughed out of breath, and reached up, cupping the blondes cheek and sweeping her thumb against soft skin

She looked down and around them, realizing they were on the ground, and Emma was on top of her, their hips pressed together.

She snorted and looked to see a confused look on her girlfriends face _"God's it feels amazing to finally be able to say that"_ she thought to herself

She smirked and looked down to their hips,

Emma followed her gaze to where they were connected and blushed, about to crawl off before Regina wrapped an arm around her waist as she raised her legs, planting her feet on the ground and her other hand pulling her in closer by the back of the neck. "Don't you dare, I quite like it actually" she purred

Emma groaned and leaned down, connecting their lips for the first time. She leaned on her forearms and pulled her hips back a bit. She wanted to focus on their kiss, not her boner that was fully forming in her pants

That's how the pack had found them and hid behind the trees when Merida came up shouting.

"He-!" Thank the gods listening that the two were so focused on each other to notice,notice. Tink grabbed her, covered her mouth and pulled her into her body to keep from interrupting

"Babe I love you, I do. But if you interrupt this. I will kill you where you stand." She whispered quietly to her, causing the rest of the pack to snicker

As she removed her hand Merida huffed and crossed her arms, pouting, Tink raised on her tippy toes, kissing her cheek to cheer her up.

" Bout time" the Mills twins smiled,

Causing the rest to smile as well as they all watched their two dear friends.

They finally broke apart from their kiss when air was becoming needed and they just smiled at one another.

"We should head back, I don't hear them anymore" Emma stated, Regina nodding in return. The blonde crawled off and stood, holding her hands out for her girlfriend, _'it feels so good being able to say that now'_ her smile widened as she thought to herself

" _Shit_ " Ruby harshly whispered, they all looked at one another in panic, they didn't want the two knowing they were watching them. They knew it was creepy.

"Zel, Jeff, get us back to the beach." Belle nodded to them

They nodded and waved their hands, enveloping the whole group in green and blue smoke, back to their pit to wait for the two new lovebirds.

The smoke cleared and they all say down, trying to look casual before the two made their way back.

They walked hand in hand as they made their way back. Five minutes later they made it to the beach, Neal spotted them first, seeing their linked hands he started howling and clapping.

"Yeah Swan!" He laughed everyone else looked in their direction and seeing the blush on both their faces answered the question they already knew the answer to.

"Really?!" Belle asked feigning surprised but with her real excitement

When Emma and looked at Regina both smiling at each other before they took their seat with Emma wrapping her arms back around Regina's waist as she leaned against her.

Everyone then started howling and clapping. Hearing things like

"Bout time!" And "finally!" Breaking through.

"Time for celebration!" Graham announced, smacking Neal to come help in and a minute later they came back down to the beach with their stereo and cooler. They passed out the drinks and raised them.

"To the two idiots finally making their way back to each other" he smiled but looked to see everyone except Regina and Emma's eyes widening

His eyes widened when realisation came to him "I mean finally getting together, seriously you two were so oblivious, me and Rubes were planning to stick you two in a room until you finally realized it. To the perfect couple" they all laughed and visibly relaxed.

"Let's party!" Ruby shouted and pulled Belle up to dance.

Emma looked at Regina and held her hand out. Regina smiled and took her hand, they made their way to where everyone was dancing.

* * *

 **So I know I'm late, sorry bout that. But I kept forgetting to update bc I had gotten sucked into some stories I found, quick shout-out to danilynn87 , if you don't already follow, which I find unlikely bc their stories are fantastic, go follow and read the fanfics, you'll see what I mean. Literally makes my day when I get a notification for an update on the Stories, which is like everyday with maybe one day off. But I literally jump** up **and down when I get the notification. Hun you're fantastic, an amazing writer, never change. Hope you all like my late update, again sorry but enjoy.**

. .


	7. Party plans

_"Emma keep your footing up" David orders as he lunges at her again_

 _She growls fakes a left jab and goes right, but her father still dodges her and knocks her ass right on the ground._

 _"Damn it!" she yells_

 _"Emma if you are going to be a knight you not only have to keep your footing but you have to keep a cool head even in the middle of a fight. Cool head clear mind, remember that" he told her and held out his hand to help her up._

 _She sighed and took the offered hand, "yeah I know, I'm just getting pissed I keep failing."_

 _He placed both hands on her shoulders "hey it's okay to fail. That's how we learn, that's how we adapt and survive, we learn from our mistakes. I did the same thing and you are doing much better than I did in the academy, you would laugh if I told you how many times I got knocked on my ass and ate dirt."_

 _She snorted and looked down_

 _"I want to be able to protect Regina. I have two years before she's crowned. I need to be ready."_

 _"And you will be Em. You train every day. I see you waking up earlier than your mother and I, see you on that tree branch over there doing pull-ups, gaining more muscle. " he said pinching her bicep_

 _She smiled and nodded._

 _"Good, now go wash, you stink and it's time for lunch." he smiled and gently pushed her towards the house._

 _She laughed, "Wow thanks dad"_

 _"Welcome!" he shouted over his shoulder der as he went to put their equipment up._

 _Five minutes later David was coming back from the storage shack to see Regina ride into the clearing_

 _"Well hello your majesty" he smiled_

 _"Hello Mr. Swan" She smiled back and accepted his hand to help her down off Rocinante_

 _"Where's Emma?" she asked, looking around_

 _"Oh we just got done with her combat training and she went to bathe, should be done by now though so you can go on ahead and steal her away" He winked and guided Rocinante to the water troth_

 _She blushed but went and ran inside_

 _She went straight to her room to find it empty and closed the door behind her. "Must still be in the bath." she thought and went to her bookshelf instead to look if anything new had arrived._

 _The bathroom door opened up and Emma walked out in all her glory, using the towel to dry her hair instead. Regina looked over and didn't understand the feeling that occurred in her stomach or the way her body started to heat up at the sight of her best friend naked._

 _When Emma pulled the towel away from her face she yelped at seeing the brunette and instantly covered herself "Regina!"_

 _Regina's eyes snapped up to meet hers, "What?"_

 _"Uhm wh-what are you doing in here?" she stuttered, feeling her dick rising at the gaze she had on her. She could see a slight darkening in the brunettes eyes and the way she had licked her lips before she spoke_

 _"Your father said I could steal you away for lunch" she smiled and sat on the bed with the book she chose._

 _"Oh okay. Uhm, let me grab my clothes. I can change in the bathroom real quick and we can go."_

 _"Why not just get changed here," she said nonchalantly_

 _Emma just looked at her with an eyebrow raised and looked down to her crotch and back to Regina_

 _"Emma we bathed together until we were 10, it's nothing I, haven't seen before." she rolled her eyes and looked back to her book_

 _"Yes but that was before that thing called puberty, you know where we start to actually grow to adults. Grow into everything and fill out." All she got as a response was a wave of the hand so she shrugged and walked to her closet, picked out her outfit and brought it back to the bed; throwing off her towel and reached for her boxers_

 _She looked over at the girl on her bed to see her looking her up and down and cleared her throat, smirking as she saw Regina look up at her, "What?"_

 _"You're staring again." she smiled_

 _"Well, I can't help that I love to admire beauty, and I do have to admit that it has gotten bigger the last I saw it" Regina chuckled as Emma blushed and focused on getting dressed_

 _Regina-1, Emma-0_

* * *

"So how are you guys feeling about Monday being the first day back to school?" M&M asked at breakfast with all three girls sitting at the table Ruby and Emma pretty much glared at the brunette, not only did she seem a little bit too cheery about the fact, but it always got on their nerves that she always seemed too perky in the morning.

The two girls shrugged and continued eating, still obviously waking up while Belle answered for them, "Well we don't like the fact we have to go back to waking up at 6 in the morning, no longer able to sleep in or just spend the day at the beach, but at least we'll still be with the pack."

She looked to see if she answered correctly by looking at the two zombie best friends and by the grunt and twin nodding of heads as they drank their coffee, she did.

There was a knock at the door and M&M was the only one that popped up to answer it.

"Girls your friends are here, guys there's food still on the table so dig in. Emma, I gotta go to work I'll see you later."

Her mother came over and kissed on the forehead before walking out, again only getting a grunt in response

"Aww someones still not awake, poor wolfie and blondie." Zelena smiled as she sat down with a plate

"Zelena not everyone is a crazy morning person like you." Regina threw back, getting a raspberry blown at her in return. She chuckled and walked over to Emma who instantly scooted her chair out enough for the brunette to sit on her lap.

Emma wrapped an arm around her waist and looked up at her with pouty lips. She smiled and leaned down, kissing her good morning, and stole a sip of the blondes coffee.

Emma just hummed and smiled, pushing her the fruit bowl she had made for Regina, having already known that the Mills kids were coming over

"How come any other time in the morning, everyone else gets grunts from her, but for Regina, she gets teddy bear Em and hums?" Jefferson asked as he sat down with a plate as well

"Oh don't feel offended, Ruby's the same way. First thing in the morning before they finish their coffee and breakfast, they're like zombies, unless its someone special, not a word for half an hour I shit you not." Belle explained, causing the Mills to laugh, Ruby and Emma just nodded, there wasn't denying that, food and coffee before anything else. These were their life sources to make it through the day, you bother them while their regenerating, basically going to get the cavemen responses or a death glare. If you're someone special though, you're about as equal to coffee.

They continued to eat and talk around the table, with exceptions of the two living dead amongst them. One who just continued to eat and listen to the conversations while the other tuned out everyone else, choosing to just stare up at her girlfriend. Tucking hair behind her ear and burying her face into her neck.

"Mmk, so what are we doing today?" Jefferson asked

"Why not do a whole weekend thing?" Ruby finally voiced

"Ah! So she does speak?" Zelena laughed, only earning a growl

"What do you mean?"Belle asked

"Like a camping weekend, last weekend before school like Mary-Margaret said, school starts Monday. Why not make the most of it." she shrugged

"That actually doesn't sound too bad. See if we can use either the boathouse again or see if we can use Grahams cabin." Regina stated.

"Sounds like a plan. In the meantime why don't we gather everyone, go get the food and set up? While we're there we can play music and have our own little dance party."

They all nodded and finished their food.

"You two go get dressed." Zelena pointed at Ruby and Emma who were still in their pajamas.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked back up to Emma's room mumbling while the blonde glared at the eldest sibling and hugged Regina closer to her, not wanting to give up the rather comfortable position she was in.

Zelena just raised an eyebrow and looked to her sister, "Reggie, get your little pup to listen."

Emma growled, only making Regina laugh when she actually heard a whimper from the girl when she stood up and held her hand, "Come, let's go get you changed" she winked.

That was the only incentive Emma needed to practically run up the stairs. Passing Ruby on the way up.

They heard the door close and Red looked to all of them, "Shouldn't be long now, Emma's already as whipped as she was before. Ow!" she rubbed the back of her head, seeing Belle smirk

"Shouldn't make fun. Now get off your ass and help clean up."

She grumbled and picked up the rest, following her to kitchen

"Which one's whipped?" Jefferson laughed,

Both giggling when they heard a "Fuck off" yelled back

* * *

"You remember what to do yes?"

"Yes, mother." "Repeat to me what you are supposed to do." she slowly circled him in the middle of the room

"I am to make friends with the enemies, and separate them. They mustn't be together."

"And if you can't"

"We kill the White knight."

* * *

 _ **Guys, I am so sorry for taking forever. Kinda lost my muse, full-time job and had classes. But imma tell you this, I'll start doing monthly updates. I'm taking 6 classes this semester but I got time in between to work on my stories. It'll help me relax. Anyways I know the breakfast scene was a little eh, but I'm getting back into this, wanted to set everything up for the next chapter and at least give you guys something. So remember to review, you know I love those, and if you got any ideas, pm me. It helps more than you know. Until next time.**_


	8. Horses

**Hey guys. Heres your next update. Hope you like it. Don't forget to comment and review, tell me whatcha think. Any ideas are awesome. I love hearing them. Make sure to read my other two stories that are also monthly updates, that way you at least have something to read until I update one story after the other. Until next time**

* * *

"Ooh what about this?" Ruby asks as she grabs the game of "cards against humanity" off the shelf and looks down at it

"What's that one about?" Regina asks as they all look at the different games to bring to the cabin. Emma hugging her from behind with her chin on her shoulder.

"It's says that it's like all these different sayings and you piece them together to make something funny" she shrugs and huffs as she looks over to them. "Seriously are you to like conjoined at the hip or something?"

Emma picks her head up, glaring and growling at her, only pulling Regina further into her.

Regina laughs as she pulls out of the hold. She turns around and kisses the pouting lips. "It's okay, why don't you see where the boys ended up. Make sure they're not getting in any trouble" Just then they here a crash two isles down followed by the high pitched laugh of Jefferson.

Ruby snorts as Regina sighs, "go see what they did now."

Emma nods kisses her head and glares at Ruby as she goes to find out what the commotion was. They both started laughing when all they heard was Emma say "Oh what the hell guys"

They continued to look through in silence for a bit until Ruby spoke up again. "So… Emma's more like a protective guard dog now. How's that?"

Regina threw a glance her way before choosing something else off the shelf. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean how are you liking it? I know you don't really date and the last one that tried about got a curse placed on him."

She chuckled, "I didn't almost curse him….it was castrated, do keep up dear." she smiled

Ruby smiled and rolled her eyes, "Exactly what I'm talking about. He tried hanging onto you like Emma but you haven't done anything bad to her."

Regina shrugged distractedly before she answered. "That's because, with Emma, it may look like she's clingy or we're too touchy-feely. But it brings me comfort. It brings me peace when she has her arms around me and I just melt into them. I don't feel trapped. I feel safe."

Ruby nodded in understanding and opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted when someone came up to them. Someone neither of them recognized.

"Hi," the boy said to Regina, smiling shyly

"Hello" she politely smiled back

"I'm Daniel." he held out his hand

"Regina" she shook his hand and nodded

"Ruby" she waved, seeing that he hadn't noticed her, only having his eyes set on the other girl

"Hello" he waved back

"You new here?" she asked

"Uh yes. My family and I just moved here."

"What for?" Regina bluntly asked

"Fresh start, new experiences." he shrugged and looked her up and down

Ruby's eyes widened and she was about to say something before she saw the thin-lipped smile Regina was giving

"Well welcome to Storybrooke then." she nodded

"You know you are very beautiful-" he began to say

"And very much taken." she interrupted

He smiled, "ah, lucky guy then"

Right then Emma had walked back with the troublemakers behind her, smacking Neal in the head for being the one stupid enough to get himself stuck in a child's play car and crash into the ball pit

Seeing Daniel smiling at her girlfriend, she walked up and wrapped her arm around her shoulders and kissed her head. Regina turned and they smiled at each other as she leaned in closer to her while Emma turned her attention to Daniel.

He smiled and held his hand out. "Daniel."

Emma looked at the hand before shaking it, "Emma. Regina's girlfriend," she emphasized on the girlfriend.

"Lucky girl" he smiled and nodded.

She nodded along with him. "Very" pulling Regina closer to her

"Well nice meeting you all." he nodded, his gaze lingering on Regina before turning around and leaving

"Awkward…" Zelena mumbled

Everyone snickered but Ruby and Belle paid closer attention to Emma as they had heard the growl erupt from her when Daniel stared at Regina before leaving.

"You remember her ever doing that?" Belle whispered

Ruby turned to her and nodded. "Peter" was the only thing she said and followed the group out.

* * *

"We have to do what now?" Emma asked wide-eyed.

"We have to ride horses to the cabin. The trail isn't made for cars" Graham stated once again.

"What's wrong stallion? Afraid of riding your own?" Ruby snickered

She gave her the evil eye as Belle smacked her arm

"What's wrong Emma? Have you never ridden before?" Regina asked

Emma shook her head no

"Okay how about this then. You two share a horse, Regina can control it. You just have to sit behind her and let her handle it." Neal stated.

She nodded and looked to Regina as she rubbed her arm.

"Okay, we do this since we only have 7 horses. Obviously Regina and Emma; Tink and Merida; Zelena and Mulan; Killian and Jefferson; Ruby and Belle; August and Neal. I'll lead the way"

They all agreed and started up the trail, each with a backpack of the things they were bringing.

"You never rode a horse before?" Regina asked as they trotted up the hill. Emma had her arms around her waist and just placed her chin on her shoulder

"Nah. With all the moving around we were always too busy either looking for a new place, jobs, and schools. Only places we went to were the tourist destinations, a little hole in the wall restaurants and the park. Didn't really have time to look for anything else." She shrugged.

"Hmm Well if you want I could start teaching you" She smiled over her shoulder.

 _"Emma let me teach you!" 7-year-old Regina giggled pulling her best friend towards Rocinante_

 _"Gina no!" She kept tugging and planting her feet into the ground to keep her from getting her closer._

 _"Why are you so scared?" She stopped and tilted her head_

 _"Do you see how big that thing is? It could crush me or worse it could_ eat _me!" She exclaimed pointing to the beast._

 _"Emma Rocinante is not going to eat you" she giggled_

 _"Didn't deny the crushing part though"_

 _"Come here my supposed Brave Savior" She reached out and tugged her hand again_

 _"I am your savior" she glared_

 _"Mmk, then how are you going to keep being my savior if you won't get on a horse to get to me in time should I be in trouble?"_

 _"I can run really fast?"_

 _"Quit being ridiculous" Regina rolled her eyes and giggled as she pulled Emma in front of her, wrapping one arm around her waist and guiding her hand with hers up to Rocinante snout._

 _The first nudge to her hand and she jumped slightly but with the safety, she felt with Regina, she allowed her to guide her hand back and pet the horse._

 _She didn't realize when Regina had pulled away to just watch her as her fears melted away._

 _"Hi buddy" she smiled, finally realizing the brunette wasn't behind her, she looked around and smiled brightly when her eyes her gaze found her_

 _"Look Gina! I'm still alive." she giggled and hugged the horse's neck_

 _Regina giggled and helped her get on the saddle. Patting her thigh and looking up at her when she finally got situated she smiled. "Can you still be my savior since you're fine with horses and can get to me in time?"_

 _Emma looked down at her and offered her hand out to help her onto the saddle to sit behind her. When Regina was situated with her arms around the blonde and her hands on hers to teach her how to use the reigns, she looked over her shoulder and smiled, "I'll always be your Savior."_

"Emma.."

"Emma?!"

"Wha..? Yeah?" she shook her head to clear the vision

"Baby are you okay? I called you like three times, What happened?" She looked back at her girlfriend before turning back to guide the horse up the rocky trail

"I don't know. It's...I'm okay, just distracted by how big this horse is." She smiled and squeezed her waist to reassure her

"So what was your answer?"

"To what?

"Me teaching you to ride horses? You worked with them with father in the field when you helped him with his chores to feed them, why not learn to ride them." She shrugged

"I'd like that." she smiled and laid her chin back on her shoulder

"Yeah?" she turned her head toward her with a smile

"Absolutely." she kissed her gently before she turned back and laid her head against her back and looked up at the sky.


	9. Flashback ball

" _Regina is this really necessary?" Emma whined as Regina fixes the lapels on her suit._

" _Emma this is a ball. With balls, you have to dress the proper attire. You know that." She chuckles_

 _Emma snorted, "don't I know that."_

" _You're a child." Regina laughed._

" _Oh come on you walked into that." Emma smiled._

 _Regina just glared with a smirk on her lips and playfully hit her shoulder_

" _But past balls were more fun when it wasn't your father trying to find you a 'king'" she continues._

 _Regina finishes fixing her up before stepping back to take a look. Satisfied with the result she sighs. "I know, I don't like it either. But father says it's showing me a variety to spark my interest. If I do choose someone, it can be an alliance. He says I still have a choice in the matter and even though he knows I can rule alone, we still have to put on a show for the other kingdoms to say we tried."_

" _That's stupid" Emma grumbled_

" _Yes well, father and mother aren't forcing me to get married as other parents do to their heirs, Hell mother even said she'd be happy if it was just you and me. Me being Queen with my champion right next to me." she smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her into a hug. Not realizing the conflict she just instilled into her best friend who wrapped her arms around her waist to bury her head into her neck. Her perfume calming the girl._

 _She pulled back only enough to put her hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes but enough to still be wrapped up in her arms. "You look beautiful. Maybe you'll be the one to find someone tonight." she smiled tightly_

 _Emma tightened her hold on her instantly, "That will never happen."_

 _Regina furrowed her eyebrows, "Why would you say that?"_

 _The blonde swallowed nervously and licked her lips "Gina I have something to tell you. I have been...I've had this feeling that I never really understood. Ever since we were little, but as we got older it started becoming clear. Regina I-"_

 _A knock came from the door and opened to reveal Cora. "Girls, it's about to start. Let's go."_

 _The girls looked at each other, their hearts pounding within their chests. Emma nodded her head and offered her arm as she pulled out of their embrace. Together they walked out and to the ballroom._

 _When they got to the door and waited to be announced, Emma took Regina's free hand and kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful, My Queen."_

 _This got the girl to calm down and chuckle, "Not Queen yet."_

 _Obsidian orbs met emerald, "You've always been my Queen. You always will be."_

 _Regina opened her mouth to respond but the doors opened, Emma pulled away to look forward and lead them into the room._

 _After being announced to the crowd, they walked off to the side._

" _Ugh I still cannot get used to being called Lady Emma, doesn't sound right." she grimaced, making Regina laugh_

" _Well it is only until you become a knight, then it will Dame Emma ." she smiled_

" _Yeah not any better. As long as it leads me to being called the Kingdoms Champion or The white knight, then I'm good with it." They smiled at each other_

 _Regina looked at her with a look of wonder in her eyes. "What were you going to say early, back in the room."_

 _Emma cleared her throat and looked around before turning back to her best friend and shook her head. "We'll talk about it later. Right now you have to go talk around to all these other boys. Make 'em blush, stumble, the works. Okay?" she smiled_

 _Regina snorted but just as quickly, looked to make sure no one heard the unladylike sound, making Emma laugh in the process._

" _You go have fun now." she kept laughing,_

 _Regina glared at her but failed to scare her with the smirk curling at her lips. "Sure, you don't go making any other girls fall for you and I think I can make that deal."_

 _Emma's breath hitched at the word 'other' and what it could mean but shook it off before it made her over think it into something else. "No promises, I am a charming after all." she smiled._

 _Regina glared and grumbled at her before walking away and already being intercepted by a prince flashing a smile at her._

 _Emma growled but went in search of their parents, any of them to talk to since she didn't really do anything at these unless it was to save Regina from someone by asking her to dance._

 _She found her father first, leaning against the doorway, watching the room. "Hey kiddo." he chuckled as she leaned against the wall with him_

" _Hey" she sighed._

" _You know these ball wouldn't happen if you just told her right?" he side-eyed her_

" _Even if I did, Henry wants her to have a prince by her side. I'll just be her knight. I'm to protect her, not rule with her. Besides she could find a prince tonight that she could pick." she looked around the room, having become used to helping him keep watch at these things, making sure nothing got out of hand. She spots Regina in the middle talking to a platinum blonde, as he turns his head, eyes following another princess in the room who had her assets showing, she catches Regina roll her eyes and walk away. Laughing when the prince finally turned back, did a full circle just to see the princess had left him._

" _You know that's actually not true," he whispers to her_

 _She faced him with wide eyes before falling back to follow Regina. "What do you mean?"_

 _He smiled, "I've talked to Henry and Rumple in fact and both of them have said and I quote "It would be so much easier if both of them could get their head out of their asses to see how they really feel about each other, that way I don't have to keep throwing these balls to see my daughter chased around the room by a bunch of egotistical snobby princes. Instead, admit their feelings to each other so I know my daughter will be happy and she and the kingdom will be protected and in good hands when my ass keels over." end quote" he chuckles and then turns into a full blown laugh when he sees the look of shock on his daughters face._

" _You not fucking with me are you?" she glares_

" _Not at all. And your mother told me that Cora wishes for the same thing, only differences is that it's because she thinks you two are adorable and would make a powerful couple." he shrugs. "More girly way of putting it. Not as funny as her old man."_

 _She laughs and leans back against the wall. The feeling of relief washing through her body at having their parents and Godfather believing she was actually worthy of Regina, that she belonged with her. The feeling that had grown since they were kids when they first met, her love for the brunette, was accepted by the people that mattered in their lives. She could breathe easier now, all that was left was telling the brunette herself._

 _Throughout the night, she chatted with her father, moving around the room to her mother and sat at the table with Rumple and the King and Queen, all while keeping her eyes on the love of her life._

 _So far Regina hadn't sent her their signal for an emergency to come to get her away from a prince. So far she was sending her the pouty lip of 'come dance with me'. She'd shake her head no and walk past her to whisper in her something to catch her off guard in the middle of a conversation._

 _She knew she'd be in trouble when they went back to the princess's room. Her and Regina's siblings had been fucking with her all night. They were all in trouble. But if it amused them from this boring ball, they'd gladly suffer the consequences._

 _When Jefferson asked his sister for a dance, she saw the relief on the brunettes face. With this, she went to the refreshment table to get them drinks, knowing that Regina would sit down with her parents for a bit after this._

 _While she was filling their cups, a brunette girl sidled up to her. "Hi I'm Lily." she smiled and held out her hand._

 _Emma smiled back, taking the hand and kissing the top of it, being the gentlelady she was"Hello your highness, I'm Emma."_

 _Lily's smiled brightened, "Pleasure to meet you."_

" _Same to you." she nodded_

" _So are you bored too? I've seen you just walking around here"_

 _Emma chuckled, "Eh little bit, but I'm just keeping watch."_

 _Lily tilted her head, "Why's that? You're a princess, right? You should be flirting with all these princes and shoving them off like the rest of us."_

 _She snorted, "Nah, I'm not a princess. Even if I was, princes aren't my type."_

 _That peaked the girls' interests, "Oh? So what are you looking around for? Looking for a Princess?" she bit her lip and took a step closer to her._

 _Emma looked over to see Regina at her families table, but dead staring at them. Glaring at the girl._

" _I'm in training to be a knight."_

" _Oh, a Knight?"_

" _Yes ma'am" she smiled proudly_

" _Well would it be too much to ask to escort me to the dance floor for a dance?" she stepped closer_

 _Emma looked to Regina again, her stare hadn't left the girl, "Why not ask one of the princes around here? I'm sure they be delighted to have that chance."_

 _Lily clicked her tongue at that. "Please, they're merely dogs trying to hump anything closest to them. You said you're training to be a knight, knights save people right?" she stepped closer and put her hand on hers_

 _Emma gulped but nodded her head_

 _Lily leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Then dance with me and save me from this agony."_

 _Emma just stood there dumbfounded and as the girl started to pull her along to the dancefloor, she was thankfully saved by a brunette with a red streak in her hair_

" _Hey, baby! I've been looking for you all night!" The girl exclaimed and wrapped herself around her free arm to kiss her cheek_

 _The girl then turned to Lily and held out her hand, "Hiya, I'm Princess Ruby. Emma's girlfriend."_

 _Emma whipped her head to her in confusion, not understanding what was going on, but got the hint to play along when Ruby winked at her_

" _Girlfriend? And tell me what could you be the princess of?" Lily snarled and looked her up and down in disgust._

 _Ruby smirked, "Yep, and I'm the princess of the Lucas werewolf clan. And you know if you don't believe me, I can always show you. You know especially since we werewolves have excellent hearing, I'd be more than happy to give that preview given I just heard you flirting with my mate." she growled and allowed her eyes to glow bright yellow._

 _Lily blanched at the word mate. Even if she was the princess of the dragon kingdom, she knew werewolves were essentially stronger since they could shape-shift faster. But it was a known rule to never mess with a wolf's mate, no matter what you were, if you did that, you were as good as dead._

 _Ruby smiled and continued when she had rendered the girl speechless. "Now Emma sweetie let's go dance, shall we. Nice meeting you Lily." she patted her on the shoulder and pulled the blonde to the dance floor_

 _Emma let out a breath when the reached the dance floor and gladly started dancing with her rescuer. Spinning the girl and pulling her back to face her, she laughed._

" _I do not know how to even begin to thank you." she chuckled_

 _Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. "No biggie, that girl is as much of a horn dog as the princes in here. Besides I was bored and was going to ask you to dance anyway."_

" _Oh? Why's that?" she spun her again_

" _Well, my actual mate is over dancing with some fucker prince named Gaston. She hates it, but both our parents said we couldn't depend on each other tonight, we actually had to socialize. Make new friends and all. This is helping to distract me from not going over to the bastard and punching his lights out for trying to cop a feel from her." she huffed_

 _Emma smiled, "My parents said the same thing. So I understand what you're going through. I've been watching the girl I love all night and keep having to resist the urge to drag her away to the balcony away from all these fuckers."_

 _They laughed together, and Ruby nodded her head to her mate, again having to push Gaston's hand to her side away from her ass. "That's Belle. My mate."_

" _She's beautiful." Emma smiled_

" _Absolutely." The wolf smiled with a dreamy look in her eye_

 _Emma smiled at that, no doubt knowing that's what she probably looks like every time she looked at the love of her life._

 _Ruby turned back to the blonde, still with the smile upon your face. "Who's your mate?"_

 _She smiled sadly and shook her head. "She's not my mate."_

 _Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, "But you said that you have to watch the girl you love dancing with others as well."_

 _She nodded, "I do, but she isn't my mate. I'm in love with her, I grew up with her, she's my best friend but she doesn't know how I feel about her."_

" _Eeh I'm sorry to hear that, I can't imagine how that must feel."_

" _You didn't go through this with Belle," she asked_

 _The wolf shook her head. "We grew up together as well, being that my clan lives in her kingdom and protects it. My Granny is her cook. The first day we met, I was helping my Granny in the kitchen and she told me to deliver the food to her room, she was sick that day and on bed rest, but the moment our eyes met, I imprinted on her. And she's a witch, I imprinted and her magic connected to me. Makes things easier for us, didn't have to go through the confusion humans do. We were seven years old when that happened and have been together ever since."_

" _Damn, wish I was a werewolf." Emma joked, they laughed_

" _Could always make you into one." Ruby smiled_

" _Yeah?" Emma smiled back_

" _Absolutely, you would become apart of my clan. We'd become sisters. And something tells me you and I are going to the best of friends forever. My human." They laughed_

" _That doesn't sound too bad."_

 _Ruby was about to joke but caught a whiff of rage coming their way._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _You sure your mate doesn't have feelings for you?"_

 _Emma shook her head, "She's my best friend, I'm pretty sure she only sees me as that."_

 _Ruby looked to a brunette head their way and swallowed, "I think you're wrong and that we're both in trouble. We have an angry witch headed our way."_

 _Emmas eyes widened and followed her stare, "Oh shit."_

* * *

"The nerve of this girl. Touching Emma, whispering things in her ear and Emma not doing a damn thing! No, you get away from her you damn hoochie mama _! " Regina thought in her head as she glared daggers at a princess talking to Emma at the drink table_

" _Regina darling are you okay?" her mother asked, placing a hand on top of hers._

 _She snapped her gaze to her parents, both looking at her worriedly. "Yes, why do you ask?"_

 _Cora arched an eyebrow, "Because your magic is sparking from your hands and you are looking as if you are trying to roast some poor soul alive with just your stare alone."_

 _Henry and Rumple followed the girls' gaze and snorted,_

 _Regina snapped her gaze back to Emma and raged as she saw a new girl wrapped around her arm and kissing her cheek._ "Who. The. Fuck. Is. That?!" _she screamed in her head._

" _Regina darling. Why don't you come with me to the balcony, yes? Get some fresh air?" Her father asked_

 _She took one last glance at the trio at the refreshment table and followed her father out._

" _What is going on my dear?" he asked as the leaned against the railing on the deserted balcony._

" _Nothing father." she shrugged it off_

" _Clearly it's something to do with Emma. You two have a fight?"_

" _No. Not at all." she shook her head._

" _Then what's wrong," he asked gently_

 _She took a deep breath and felt her anger coming back, the image of girls running around Emma like sirens. "Emma has all these girls around her right now! I specifically told her not to get any other girls to fall for her! She's a charming, I know she can't help it but she's also not pushing any of them off. And I just saw one wrapped around her as if it was her girlfriend. She's not hers! She's mi-!" she cut herself off and took a breath and let out a yell._

" _Any other girls fall for her? What are you saying Regina?" he asked gently again. Urging the seventeen year old to admit something he already knew._

 _She looked at him with such desperation though, he pulled her into a hug and whispered to her, "My darling, I already know. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You can love whoever you want, as long as you are happy, that's all we care about. Me, your mother, Rumple, Emma's parents, we just want you two happy. We were actually hoping you two end up together. You know it's always best friends dreams for their children to end up together." she let out a wet laugh into his chest. "Besides this way I know you'll be happy, always protected and our kingdom isn't taken over by some idiot boy trying to prove something." she laughed again and pulled away. Looking up at him._

" _Thank you, papa."_

 _He smiled gently at her and nodded, "Go dance with your girl."_

 _He watched her go back inside and smirked internally. David and Snow just lost the bet between him, Rumple and Cora, that this would be the ball that pushed the two over the edge. He and the other two knew Regina was jealous, they bet it would be Regina to break first. Snow and David had bet their daughter because she had been suffering the most. Jealousy won he laughed_

 _But as soon as she walked back through the door, she saw Emma with that red-streak brunette on the dance-floor, smiling and laughing together._ "No! No! No! That's supposed to be me, not you! She's Mine!" _she screamed internally_

 _She charged up to the two girls and smiled to herself at the twin horror look on their faces when they caught her practically running up to them._

" _Emma!" she smiled wickedly, patting herself on the back at seeing them both gulp at her sickly sweet tone. "Who's this?"_

 _Emma went to answer but Ruby jumped first, stretching out her hand and bowing. "I'm Princess Ruby of the Lucas Clan your Highness"_

 _Regina hummed and took the girls hand, pleased that she showed manners. "Lucas clan? You mean the werewolf clan of the French Kingdom yes?"_

 _The wolf nodded her head. There wasn't a lot that frightened werewolves but the calmness that Regina was showing right now was a show of the controlled_ **anger** _underneath, in her books a calm angry witch was bad juju. "Yes your highness"_

" _Enjoying your dance with_ **my** _Emma?" She tugged Emma to her side and wrapped her arm around hers to keep her there._

 _Emma raised her eyebrows but didn't attempt to move._

 _Ruby asked the question that showed in the eyes of the blonde "You're Emma?"_

 _Regina nodded, "Yes._ **M** _y childhood best friend,_ **my** _escort, and_ **my** _future knight and kingdom champion._ **Mine** " _she growled._

 _Emma smiled like an idiot then, but wrapped her arm around the witches waist to calm her when Ruby looked at her pleadingly, "Regina, I know I still owe you a dance, but I was thanking Ruby here because she had saved me from Princess Lily."_

" _Saved you?" Regina glared_

 _Ruby piped up, "yes! You see my mate is currently dancing with some douche prince and so I needed a distraction because I didn't want to kill someone at your ball you understand?" Regina hummed, "I was going to talk to Emma, ask her to dance anyways to distract me from doing just that, given I saw she needed the same thing. also, our parents told me and my mate to make other friends than just each other, again I saw Emma. Princess Lily was basically scaring the shit out of Emma, about to get her to dance, wanting to more than a dance though. I claimed Emma as my mate. It's a known rule not to mess with a wolf's mate, I scared her off and pulled Emma away. I was only doing you two a favor. I didn't mean for to think I was trying to steal your mate." she babbled and apologized forgetting Emma said they weren't mates, but even the alpha backed down. Whether they weren't yet. They were mates and Ruby knew not to anger the witch._

 _Emma went to correct again that they weren't mates, but Regina interrupted her. Having relaxed and her jealousy erased. "Your mate?" she smiled and leaned into the blonde_

 _Ruby felt the tension melt away and smiled back at the mention of her mate. "Yes, your highness. Princess Belle."_

 _Regina smiled, "you don't have to keep calling me your highness. You can call me Regina. I apologize for frightening you. I thank you for stepping in though, it was probably better you did rather than I."_

" _Well, I did say I was going to ask Emma to dance to make sure I didn't cause a death at your ball. Couldn't let you have all the fun in having you being the cause of one. Besides, you didn't frighten me, but I do know not to mess with a witches mate. I've seen my own witch mate when that happens, I do not wish it upon anyone." Ruby smiled_

 _Emma went to correct her again, but again Regina interrupted her and turned her head to openly stare at her, moving a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Yes. Well maybe if there's a next time, we can together be the cause of a princess death. Have the fun together. For messing with my mate" She quipped partially, her eyes never leaving Emma's_

" _Oh my God, I am so glad that is over. Ruby babe, please dance with me so that I remember what chivalry is." Belle wrapped herself around Ruby's arm and laid her head upon her shoulder._

 _Regina and Emma swooned as Ruby took the chance to kiss the top of the princess's head and nuzzle her nose in her tresses. Hearing her practically purr._

 _Belle looked at the two in front and smiled, "Hello, I'm Belle. Ruby's mate." She stretched her hand out to shake_

 _They both shook and introduced themselves. Belle looked at the both of them and smiled. "You two are an adorable couple. How long have you been together?"_

 _Emma knowing they had to talk, but by the way, Regina was acting, she knew they were on the same page, so she answered. "We grew up together actually."_

 _Belle squealed, "true love at it finest, me and Ruby here have been since we were seven, how old were you?"_

" _Since birth actually. Our parents were best friends." Emma again replied, Regina, settling for just laying her chin on her shoulder and staring at, one hand wrapped around her arm while the other played with her hair, just like Ruby was doing to Belle._

" _Oh, that's so romantic! We should do double dates, it's official, your our people." She smiled._

" _I already claimed Emma as my human. One day maybe my sister bc she wants to become a werewolf too." Ruby chimed in._

" _That's amazing! Become part of the pack. Well we'll talk later I am sure, but I'm going to get this one on the dancefloor." They smiled and waved to each other before doing just that._

 _Emma and Regina stood there for a few seconds, watching the couple walk away and begin dancing. Smiling and laughing together._

" _Care to dance my Queen?" Emma questioned and glanced to the shorter woman._

 _Regina smiled up at her, "I would love too."_

 _Together they walked into the middle of the dancefloor, waving to their new friends before canceling everyone else out._

 _Regina's laid her head against her chest, listening to her heartbeat, comforted by the sound._

" _You didn't correct Ruby when she said we were mates," Emma mentioned_

" _You told Belle we've been together since birth" Regina countered_

" _Because we have," Emma whispered as she spun her and pulled her back to her chest._

 _Regina looked up and saw the soft look on the woman's face._

" _Emma.." she looked to her lips and back to meet her jade orbs_

" _Come with me." Emma stopped them and pulled them out to the balcony, still deserted._

" _Emma, what's wrong," she asked worriedly when Emma paced the railing and running her hands through her hair._

 _Emma spun around at her voice and walked towards her with determination. She pulled the brunette by the waist with on hand and with her other, cupped the back of her head and brought their lips together._

 _Regina let out a sound of shock before kissing back. Winding her hands through blonde tresses and pulling her closer so that they lined up, bodies completely together._

 _Somebody whimpered and somebody moaned, who? They didn't know anything other than the fact they had waited so long for this moment and it felt so good._

 _When they pulled apart they brought the foreheads together, refusing to lose any more contact than that. They looked into each other's eyes as they panted, Emma closed her eyes for a moment, rubbing her thumb across her tan cheek, raising her head to kiss her forehead, both eyes, both cheeks, her nose making Regina giggle and returning to her lips for a lingering kiss. She pulled away to look into chocolate orbs. "Gods, I cannot even begin to tell you how long I have waited to do that."_

 _Regina chuckled and turned into one of the hands to kiss inside her palm, "I can believe it being a long time."_

" _A really, really really fucking long time." she smiled._

" _When did you know?"Regina looked up at her with tears in her eyes, when one of them escaped and Emma wiped it away with a question on her lips, she corrected the worry, "These are happy tears."_

" _I believe I always knew, realized I had a crush on you when I was seven and you wrapped your arms around me on Rocinante when you were first teaching me to ride, But it was when we were thirteen that I knew it to be love. Because honestly who has a crush from a baby to twelve. Thirteen I accepted that I was in love with my best friend." she smiled and kissed her nose again._

" _When did you know? Or am I little more in deeply?" she asked nervously_

" _Oh Gods no, This is definitely not one-sided or one of us loving more than the other," Regina exclaimed and hugged her tightly, relief rushing through both their bodies._

" _I, like you, believe I always knew. But I knew I loved you when we were like four, but I believed it to be sisterly since we have been together since birth, but when we were seven I had a crush on you. You were always protecting me, calling yourself my savior. But it was when we were thirteen I knew I was in love with you. When you always rescued me from lessons every day to go to our paradise just so I could breathe, even for a little while. Always going out of your way to take care of me. When you told me you wanted to become a knight so I'd never had to worry over my own safety, that's when I knew." they looked each other in the eyes, both crying happy tears._

" _Regina I love you." Emma's voice cracked_

" _And I love you Emma." they tugged each other into a passionate kiss. Letting out all the stress and fear of rejection that circulated inside them for so many years, and putting all the passion and love they had in that one kiss._

" _Forever. I promise you here right now, forever. No matter what happens or what life we end up in. I'm gonna love you with my heart forever, I will find you in every lifetime. So you never have to be without a love that is as complete as my love for you." Emma promised when they pulled away, locking their eyes so Regina could see her sincerity._

 _Regina let out a sob of happiness and nodded her head. Emma nodded with her and hugged her, nuzzling her face into the woman's neck. Regina wrapped one arm around her shoulder while the other cupped the back of the blondes head. "Gods Emma I love you so much"_

 _Emma kissed behind her ear and whispered, "And I you, my Queen. You have always and always will have my heart."_


	10. Wolfpack

**Emma's POV.**

" _You sure you're ready for this Emma?" Ruby questioned me as we walked towards her clans' village, Belle and Regina at our sides._

 _We had stayed in touch after the ball a year ago. Going on those double dates Belle had demanded and vacations at each other's kingdoms, we were there for Ruby's coronation when she turned eighteen and her mother passed down her alpha title. We were there for her and Belle's wedding soon after, with this we all had become very close. Sisters._

 _The pull to Ruby's offer became stronger every day since that night. To become a wolf. To become apart of her pack, of her family, to be connected as sisters. It was the strongest feeling I have ever had, right next to my love for Regina and becoming her Knight. As if it was fate as if this was always meant to happen._

 _"You said the best time was to do it was on the eighteenth birthday, this can be your present to me." I smiled_

 _"Alright. Let's go over it again then. Since I am alpha I will be the one to bite you and then scratch our pack mark into your skin. It is very painful if you are not born into it because it hits your system full force, whereas mine was kinda like puberty. But either way, the first transformation is painful as well._

 _You will go through the fever, but a bonus, you will forever never be cold again, becoming your own personal human heat. You're own personal sun. The downside, summers a bitch." we all laugh at that, reminded of this past summer where she was never seen in anything more than a bikini and sleeping naked. which Regina and I accidentally walked in on both of her like that when we tried giving them breakfast in bed when they stayed over at Regina's castle. Ruby's ass all out as she laid on her stomach on top of the covers while Belle laid underneath them._

 _"You will also go through your bones morphing, That shit the most painful. Lucky for you though, my clans' ability is turning into a full wolf. We were given this gift from the moon goddess, I'll tell the story later because it apart of the ritual, but anyways you will also always have your inner wolf strength, speed, smell, eyesight, and hearing even in human form. Your eyes glow if you channel your inner wolf and that comes with your emotions so you have to be careful. That's why mine glowed yellow at Lily at the ball, it's what scared her off. Once you get used to it, you can shape-shift on command, and it doesn't hurt anymore, because your body gets used to it. But through this we will always be connected, we will be able to communicate with our minds and no matter how far, we can hear each other. Which is actually a bonus because when we imprint, especially with our witches, they become apart of that too, but we have to mark them first. Which I'll explain that part to you later because Belle has to talk to Regina about that as well." Ruby snickers as Belle blushes._

 _Regina and I look at each other in confusion and turn back to her_

 _She waves us off, "where do you want your clan mark to be?"_

 _I look at her mark on her shoulder and try to decide. The mark actually looks like a tattoo, I wonder if she had it colored in. But I remember she said before when I asked her about it a couple months ago, that it showed up on her sixteenth and that night she transformed. The mark is a wolf howling with a full moon encasing it._

 _"If I'm to really be apart of your pack, I'll do my upper arm like the rest of you."_

 _Ruby nodded her head and leads us where the whole clan was gathered around and as we walked, everyone shook my hand or hugged me, I was already apart of the pack from how much time I've spent here._

 _We got to the front where Granny and her mother both hugged me and welcomed me as she addressed everyone._

 _"Lucas wolf pack, today we will welcome a new member to our family. Emma Swan from Mill's kingdom, my best friend and friend to all of us, will become another one of us. I will gladly be able to call her my sister when the night is done."_

 _She turned to me and guided me in front of her._

 _"Emma Swan, Tonight you will become apart of the Lucas Clan. Our Wolf Pack where years ago my great-great grandmother was escaping a dreadful fate. She was captured and sentenced to death by King Arthur for shooting one of his guards while protecting a child who was being beaten almost to death for stealing a loaf of bread for his starving family. She escaped her jail cell and as she was running through the woods she heard a hunting crew, thinking it was for her she kept running until she heard a yelp from a wolf. She ran towards that and watched the men spit upon it, laugh and walk away. Not even giving it mercy, instead, letting it slowly die in pain. Instead of continuing to run and saving her own life, she picked the wolf up and carried it until she found shelter in an abandoned cottage. There she healed the wolf back to health and the wolf turned out to be our moon goddess Luna. For her selflessness and good heart, our goddess gifted her the ability to become a moon child. An ability that allowed her to turn into a wolf for protecting all the innocent she came across. An ability that was allowed to be passed onto her children and onto who she deemed worthy and allowed her pack, her family to always be able to protect each other in times of trouble. With our strength, speed and heightened senses, our pack will never have to worry again. Even the ones we imprint on we will never have to fear for their safety. Allowing our family to be connected to be there in times of trouble, we will never have to worry about being alone ever again as my great-great mother was all those years ago. Today you will become apart of our pack. Become a moon child to our goddess Luna who will forever protect you and your loved ones. You will never have to fear for about who you mate, for you will be able to hear them and be connected in more ways than you can imagine. And your children will be forever under the care and protection of this pack and the goddess above. Are you ready for that? Do you pledge to the goddess Luna and the Lucas Clan?"_

 _I can feel it in my heart and soul this is the right thing and as I look to the full moon above us, I am overcome with peace and warmth. I look to Ruby, nod my head, and give her my arm_

 _"I do. I pledge to the goddess Luna and the Lucas Wolfpack."_

 _She smiles and nods her head. "Welcome, Emma Swan. Welcome sister to your pack."_

 _I hear everyone echo that before she takes arm, channels her inner wolf to extend her teeth and sinks her teeth into my deltoid where my mark will be._

 _I let out a groan and see Regina wince while everyone else witnesses calmly, used to this since its apart of the ritual. Ruby comes back up and licks the blood off her lips, looks at me with her yellow eyes to check in how I'm doing and at my nod, extends her nails and creates my mark._

 _The first part was creating the wolf howling, she uses her index fingernail to sink in the space between upper and lower jaw marks and creates it, causing me to clench my jaw at the pain but I keep still. And to complete it she sinks her thumb and four fingernails between the marks her teeth made and then turns, breaking the spaces between and connecting all the lines to create the moon. I inhale sharply at the pain, internally screaming my curses as I breathe through it._

 _That is definitely going to be a scar that never goes away. It's all an inch deep. But the final part of the ritual is Ruby licking the mark, which makes it seal the skin and the mark turn black like hers. Making it look like the tattoo I thought it originally was._

 _She looks up and smiles, putting her hand on my shoulder. Before I realize it, everyone else comes up and place their hand on me, connecting all of us together._

 _Everyone backs away, says welcome and congratulate me and that's the end of it all as they go to the bonfire and celebrate. Regina comes up to me and gives me a hug. "Are you okay?" she looks at my mark and trails her fingers along it, surprisingly it doesn't hurt for her to do that. It's just a little tender._

 _"Yeah, I'm good." I smile brightly and kiss her hand._

 _Ruby, Belle and her Granny all come up to me while her mother touches my shoulder and kisses my head as she passes by to go to the bonfire. She's more of an affectionate type, shows her love and proudness in actions rather than words._

 _I smile at them as they come up._

 _Ruby smiles, "You alright? I know that shit hurts. I'm actually surprised you didn't scream as some of the newcomers did."_

 _I laugh, "oh it hurt alright, but I got a high pain tolerance, takes a lot to make me scream." I wink._

 _She and Belle start laughing as we turn and see Regina blush at my words. When suddenly I start to get dizzy._

 _"Emma?" I hear Regina say but I close my eyes because I know if I turn to look at her I'll probably puke from the movement._

 _Granny comes up and feels my head. I hear gasps as I open my eyes._

 _"It's starting, get her to your room Ruby." Granny states and Ruby instantly picks me up._

 _"She'll be okay, come on. Ruby and Granny will take care of her." I hear Belle say to Regina as I'm carried away from her._

 _"How do you know its starting and I'm not just sick?" I joke._

 _She snorts, "You Are clammy and your eyes are neon blue. Your wolf is hitting you faster than the others. Hopefully, that means it'll be over faster instead of the three days of pain."_

 _I nod and close my eyes again. "Will Regina be alright?"_

 _"Yeah, we'll take care of her. The pack knows she's your mate, she'll be protected. Belle will make sure to tell her what to expect."_

 _I nod against her shoulder and then everything went black._

* * *

We had made it to the cabin right as the sun started to set. Graham had not been joking when he said it would be a while on horseback but the only way. The whole way up was nothing but rocks and forest. If we would have taken a car, all of us would have had motion sickness from the amount of bouncing that would have occurred. But it was completely worth it. The cabin was actually more of a dock house. There was a lake in the back that seemed completely secluded, the cabin looked to be the only one around the lake, with its dock leading out a quarter of the way with a jet ski lining it on one side and a speed boat on the other. The cabin itself was two stories, a four bedroom, three bath. There was nothing about this that said a cabin in the woods. As soon as we walked through the door, it was more of a mudroom foyer, we all took off our shoes and continued on through the passageway and into the living room. It had a full set of stereo speakers, a white screen lined the wall and a projector hung from the ceiling. The floor was an open plain, the kitchen was in the same room, the only thing separating it was a breakfast counter where you can sit on a stool and eat and still be able to watch what was on the screen. Down the hallway on the left of the mudroom was the guest bathroom. From the living room we went upstairs and we all split into different rooms, August, Neal, Graham, Jefferson, and Killian took a room closest to the stairs, Mulan, Zelena, Merida and Tink took the room next to that, those rooms having king sized bed that was able to hold all of them. Ruby, Belle, Regina and I took the next two rooms, those only having queen sized beds.

We all unpacked and set the fridge up with all our snacks, starting up the grill with the cookout Ruby and Graham insisted we bring with us. By the time we were all done with unpacking and cooking dinner, finally settling down in front of the projector screen with our dinner, it was already nightfall.

"You said this was a cabin," I stated as I bit into my hamburger and smiled at Regina when she settled with her own plate in this big ass recliner chair with me.

Graham chuckled, "technically they just said my cabin. That's what we've always called it because it's basically just a suped-up log cabin in the woods. The fact my parents got the only one on this land with a beautiful view of the lake and extra money to improve it, was just a happy coincidence." he winked.

"Happy? Lucky is more like it." I laughed

"Very lucky indeed. Now we can get up to all the shenanigans we want to. We're miles from civilization, we could go streaking through the woods and nobody but us will ever know." Zelena piped in

"So that's a no to watching a scary movie." August grimaced.

"Why do you say that?" Neal asked

"Probably because of the redhead stating the fact we are miles from civilization and that whatever happens to us would never be known until someone found our dead bodies." Ruby laughed

Merida had walked in from the outside with the rest of the food to place on the counter. "What'd I say?"

"Not you redhead, Zelena redhead, you know troll doll over there." Regina teased, causing everyone to snicker and get a fry thrown at her from her sister.

"What about a romantic movie?"Tink offered, but only got a chorus of no's "Jeez what's wrong with that one?" she crossed her arms

Everyone pointed at me and Regina. She had just started biting into her sandwich so when she heard the silence she looked up and yelped seeing all the fingers on us. She furrowed her eyebrows and swallowed her bite before asking, "What?"

"We get enough romance scenes from you and Emma." Belle giggled

"So sweet sometimes I swear I 'mma barf from the sugar overdose." Mulan snickered.

" I have no idea what you are talking about. We're not that bad." she huffed

I couldn't help it and leaned over to kiss her neck, intaking her scent slightly, and nudged my nose against her ear causing her to smile and lean into me, before I turned back to the rest of the group, "yeah, we're not that bad. We just like any other couple."

"That did not just help your case." Zelena cackled

"Honestly I think you're the only couple to ever be this close. I don't think I've ever even seen any of our parents be this close." Killian wondered aloud.

"Not necessarily a bad thing though." Neal shrugged

"Anyways! Movie choice!" August piped up

"Action?" Mulan offered. The rest thought about it but shook their head

"How about one of the comedies making fun of romantic movies and action. Just put like 'Disaster movie' on." I offered

They all actually agreed on that and turned the movie on. We had paused it after the first half after we finished our meals to put our plates up and get ready for bed. The guys set up camped out on the floor, laying a blanket out, lining it with pillows and a huge ass comforter- probably from their bed- to cover them up. Mulan, Zelena, Tink, and Merida did the same thing on one of the couches. Zelena and Mulan laid out on one side, Tink and Merida laid out on the other side and all their legs tangled up in the middle to share their blanket. Merida and Tink cuddled up with Merida behind Tink to wrap her arm around the tiny blonde, being the cute ass couple they were. I smiled at the sly move when Mulan suggested she and Zelena do the same, her reasoning being so they could fit on their side. Yeah, that's a good reason, but I saw those happy puppy eyes when Zelena laid against her and allowed her to wrap her arm around her. Ruby and Belle took the other recliner on the other side of the room and laid it back, Ruby lied on her back with an arm prompt behind her head while Belle laid on her side with an arm laid over Ruby's stomach, a leg thrown over her thighs and her head on her shoulder. A blanket was thrown over their bodies

" _Best friends my ass"_ , I laughed to myself. " _They just need to admit it to themselves that they belong to each other as much as me and Regina"_

On our own Recliner, I leaned back in the chair with Regina in sideways in my lap, a flannel blanket wrapped around us. Her head on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around her while one of her hands played with the ends of my hair.

By the end of the movie, everyone but me had passed out. Which I didn't blame them. We still had a full weekend ahead of us and the trip up here was more than exhausting.

Most of the guys were cuddling together, not realizing it and Regina had felt completely comfortable in falling asleep in my arms.

I sat there, feeling kinda creepy as I watched my friends all asleep, but I watched them. This was my family now. I had my parents, yes. But growing up, I had no friends.

When I was growing up I had always felt a sort of emptiness and like I was out of place, like I didn't belong. Which lead me to kinda keep to myself as well. My parents only knew about it because of the one night I had gone to them asking if something was wrong with me other than me being intersexual if it was normal for a young child to feel completely empty and numb to the world. To have the feeling of never belonging anywhere we went.

And that's why it wasn't so creepy watching my friends and the girl in my arms, fall under Morpheus's spell. Because I no longer felt like that. I felt full, I felt like I belonged.

I finally took one last look at my friends and sighed. Happy and content. Those were my feelings at that moment and it was the first time I had ever felt them together. Though I still had one thing nagging at the back of my mind. A pull but also like an itch at the back of my mind that as I tried to pull it to the front to address it, but it stayed put as if blocked by something.

I stood up with Regina in my arms and laid her back onto the chair, covering her up fully and kissing her head before making my way to the back door to walk along the dock.

The water had always calmed me, whether it was ocean, creek, pond, river, lake, you name it. It helped settle me. Especially paired with the night. I never knew why but something with the moon and being outside always seemed to be one thing that helped me feel a bit normal, calmed me the most. My parents hated it when I started taking my night walks but when dad showed me how to fight, they felt better about it. As long as I knew how to defend myself and it gave me solace, they allowed it.

I reached the end of the dock and sat on the edge.

I stared up at the full moon, looking over every crevice I could see from here. Tracing the outline of its aura and divots on the surface. I thought back to the scene that flashed in front of my eyes back on the horse ride. The picture of little me and Regina, her teaching me to ride a horse. It isn't a first time something like this has popped in my head. And that's part of the itch that just stays in the back of my mind because no matter how hard I try continuing or thinking back to what I saw, nothing comes from it.

I've always been more spiritual when it came to things, I've never really been religious. i believe in many things, and all I can come up with for these visions would have to be a past life. Because it's not only that little me and Regina, because I've seen her family's pictures of when she was growing up, when I first walked into her house and saw the pictures, that just put a name to the face of the girl I've been seeing. There has been one of me and her in this bowl like paradise, there has been of me coming out in a towel and her not being fazed by my extra member. Maybe that means if I tell her she'll be okay with it. Considering we're going to be sleeping in the same bed, I should tell her because I know for a fact I'm going to be waking up with morning wood. I do when I'm in my bed alone, what the hell will happen if I'm actually in a bed with her?

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and felt a kiss behind my ear.

"Hey beautiful" I whispered.

I scooted back onto the dock so i could sit criss-cross. As soon as I did that Regina smiled and sat in my lap and curled herself into me. "Why are you out here?"

I wrapped my arms around her, smiling when I heard her purr. "Why are you out here?" I asked her instead.

She looked up at me and pursed her lips, no doubt acknowledging the deflection. "I woke up and you weren't there, I was cold."

"Ah, so I'm your personal heater am I?"

"Yes" she nodded

I laughed and held her tighter. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay, you didn't wake me. I like being in your arms, being near you or touching you. My body just woke up knowing you weren't there." she traced my collar bone and smirked at the shiver that ran throughout my body. "Now, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong"

"Then why are you out here all by your lonesome?"

I smiled, "Lonesome? Really?"

She just smiled.

"I'm just thinking. Night walks by the water always seem to help."

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

I smoothed out her furrowed eyebrows, "I'm okay."

"What's on your mind then?"

I looked at her, mesmerized by the moonlight reflecting in her amber eyes. "Have you ever had like deja vu, but like it's not?"

"Heh?" her mouth opened at a slant

I couldn't help to laugh. I knew when I said it that I had fucked up the wording. Not even I understood what I had just said. She laughed along, the sound easing my jumbled thoughts.

"Okay let me try again."

"Please do?" she chuckled

I playfully glared at her and thought for a second. "Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real that it felt like a memory but you know it's not? Or something like a vision pop in your head randomly that seems like a memory?"

"All the time" she whispered.

I let out a sigh of relief, " See I thought I was just crazy. Like I remember having them when I was a kid, but it was only as dreams. But before I moved here, the night before we came here, the dreams would pop up anytime and become more... I don't know...vivid."

"What have they been about?"

I sighed knowing I couldn't lie. "Well, mostly a life and childhood I don't remember. But mostly before we got together, the first two weeks I was here, it was of my death."

I hadn't looked at her when I said it, choosing to stare ahead of me. When the silence continued she cupped my chin and turned me to face her.

"It isn't like that anymore is it?"

I took her hand and held it in mine, "Nah. Mostly just little tidbits. That's why I blanked out on the horse, one popped up but it was kinda cute actually." I thought back to it and laughed

"What was it?"

"It's gonna sound weird but it was a little you and me. You were pulling me to this horse and were trying to get me to go on it, to learn to ride. You were laughing at me because I thought it was going to either attack me or eat me." I chuckled

When I looked to her, she was staring out in front of her with her eyebrow furrowed.

"Regina?"

She snapped out of it and looked to me

"Everything okay?" I asked her

"What other visions have you had?" she asked seriously

"Oh uhm, well there was once a dream where we were at a ball and you had gotten jealous and some other shit happened. There was another where we were in this bowl like paradise where we were just us, where we could be free. It's really weird because there's a castle and we're dressed like medieval people. You're either in dresses or riding clothes and I'm always in shit that you would see a prince wear or in just a shirt and trousers with my sword at my side." I name them off, making sure not to mention the bath scene just yet. But when she stayed quiet I looked down to see her biting her lip

"You have them too don't you?"

She nods.

"You think this is connected? Like a past life? Because that's all I can come up with."

"I do. How else would you have the same visions as I or explain the connection we have together?" She sighs

"So would this mean we're soulmates?" I smile and nudge the top of her head with my nose. What the hell is with me and that? Don't dogs usually do that shit?

"If it does, I don't want to second guess it." She looks up and into my eyes. "That would mean my feelings for you, with how strong they've gotten aren't just puppy love or being too fast."

I cup her cheek and bring our lips together. I know exactly what she's saying, but that just means before I actually say it, I have to tell her.

We break apart and lean our foreheads together.

"Regina, I have to tell you something and please don't freak out." She takes her head off mine to look at me but I stay in place and close my eyes. If I'm wrong, I don't want to see the look of disgust in her eyes. The look of rejection.

"What is it?" She cups my cheek but I still stay in place.

"If what your saying about feelings is what I think you're saying, I have to tell you a secret that I've been carrying around my whole life. That could change those feelings you have for me." I swallow the lump in my throat and get ready.

"You didn't kill an innocent person did you?" She teases to ease some of the seriousness

I chuckle. "No."

"Then whatever it is, my feelings won't change."

I take a deep breath and come out with it.

"I'm intersexual. I'm a girl with a male reproductive system. When I was born they thought I was going to a boy but when I grew up, I got my womanly features. I hit puberty of girl up top and of a boy below."

Complete silence fills the air. Tension rolling off me in waves. But Regina has yet to jump off of me or scoff in disgust so that's a plus.

She places her other hand under my chin and forces my face up gently to look at her. And I don't see disgust or even surprise or hate or any negative expression on her face. All I see is gentleness, compassion, and love. I know her feelings are as real as mine. This just confirmed it.

"Emma, there's nothing to be ashamed of. That's how you were born. You can't help that. But you are beautiful inside and out. I don't care if you have that, it's apart of you. And I love you, everything about you is perfect to me." She smiles and I can't help but tear up.

I pull her into a passionate kiss and push all my feelings into it so she knows exactly how I feel.

As we continue to kiss she turns more comfortably in my lap and wraps her legs around my waist. One of my arms wrapping around her waist while the other cupped the back of her neck.

"It's a good thing you know now. It's been a bitch trying to multitask in trying to keep myself in control while being near you, kissing you, touching you, and how much you sit in my lap, I should get a gold medal for that." I say into our kiss and she throws her head back laughing. Exposing her neck, which I take advantage of and suck on her pulse point.

That laugh turned into a moan and had her wrapping one arm around shoulders and one hand cupping the back of the head to keep me in place.

The sound of her moan made my already hard on twitch in my tight skinny jeans. My really really tight fucking skinny jeans. That are serving their purpose in helping to keep something like this from showing but gods does it hurt.

I pulled back and chuckled when she whimpered. I kissed her lips, looked up into her honey-colored orbs and smiled, "I love you"

She smiled and used her thumbs to wipe the tear treks off my face, using one of them to trace my lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **So I have decided for now on to do like the flashbacks beforehand now that its getting farther into the story. Instead of only having tiny flashes that they're having, just showing the whole thing on wtf happened before. Again sorry for not posting for forever. Thank you for still following this story though. It means a lot. Enjoy. Let me know whatcha think.**


End file.
